Power Rangers Spirit Force
by fastnfuriousmgm
Summary: Matt is new at Capeside University, and thinks he is in for a year of fun with his new suitemates. He soon must join them in their war against evil, however, when he learns his new friends our Power Rangers. Together, the five of them must stop and ancient evil demon from returning to and enslaving the world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY POWER RANGERS OR JACKIE CHAN CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO SABAN AND FOX, RESPECTIVELY.

**Episode 1: Rising Fire, pt. 1**

_Maya's voice: _Over 10,000 years ago, the human race was enslaved by eight demon emperors. Finally, when all hope seemed lost, the Legendary Spirits of the Elements imprisoned the demons in the netherworld they came from. One demon, however, still remained. Shendu, a great dragon, was the demon emperor of fire, and still had control over his domain of the planet. The Spirits only had one choice: they had to extract the twelve Talismans that gave Shendu his power from his body, turning him into a statue, and scattering them across the world. Now, in the year 2014, Shendu has been awakened, and his team of demon servants are growing closer to locating the Talismans. The Spirits have once again had to choose a team of humans to harness their power, and combat Shendu's efforts, or else he will once again walk the earth…this is where our story begins.

_In a dark, dreary temple: _"My lord, Thorlak may have located the first Talisman," Flario bragged, hoping his master would be pleased. "'May have?' If he 'may have' located the Talisman, Flario, tell me then why you have not yet RETRIEVED IT!" hissed Shendu, the red eyes of his statue-form glowing brighter as his tone raised. "Send Thorlak with the Shadow-kahn and bring me that Talisman. And just to ensure you don't screw it up again, I've called in professional help." As he finished speaking, a green mist appeared, and a figure wrapped in bandages emerged. "Scurgious, at your service," the demon said in a sinister, deep voice. "The demon sorcerer!" gasped Shiva, who had been standing in the corner, listening to her master endlessly criticize Flario and Thorlak. "Come, my spikey friend," Scurgious continued, "we have work to do." At that, Scurgious, Thorlak, and the Shadow-kahn disappeared.

_In a house just outside of Capeside: _"Matt, hope you're almost ready!" called Karone. "Wish him luck for me, I've gotta get going," said Zhane, kissing his wife on the cheek on his way out the door. Moments later, Matt came down the stairs, carrying the last of his bags. "You missed saying goodbye to your father, ya know," Karone pointed out. "I'll talk to him on the phone when he gets home, tonight," replied Matt. "You do know I'm not leaving forever, right?" His mother hugged him and kissed his forehead. "Don't even joke about that. Besides, you'll probably be too busy with your new friends tonight to give your goofy dad a call." "I have to make friends first, mom." At that, he put his bags in the car, and Karone drove her son to Capeside University. "Well, this is my dorm. I think I'll be good from here. Try not to worry too much, okay?" Karone hugged her son tight. "Save it, I'm always going to worry, it's my job," she teased, "but I'm also very proud of you. Good luck, hun." As he watched his mother drive off, he heard a commotion behind him. He turned around just in time to see a very cute brunette girl trip over his duffle bag. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Matt gasped. "Are you alright?" he asked, helping her up. "It's okay, I'm fine," she assured him, taking his hand as he helped her up, "I really should've been watching where," she stopped as she looked up, "uh, where I was going." "As long as you're alright," Matt said, extending his hand, "I'm Matt." "M-Maria." She shook his hand, still sort of dazed, "I've gotta help my roommate with her luggage, but I'll see you around," she said as she backed away, smiling at Matt. "Bye!"

Up in the dorm, Tyler and Brandon were arguing over room assignments. "Look, there's two two-bedrooms and three of us: you, me, and some other guy. Now, I think I should get my own room," Tyler argued. "No way, man," replied Brandon, "you and I should take one room, because we have no idea what kind of weirdo we're gonna get stuck with-" "Nice, Brandon!" interrupted Sadie. "Keep talking like that, this kid will kick your ass before the end of the semester." "No one's gonna kick my ass, I'm a Power Ra-" Tyler kicked his friend really hard in the shin, as the RA, Tina, walked in with their new roommate. "Hey guys, this is Matt. Matt, I know you'll get along great with Tyler and Brandon. They're two of the best guys on campus," she winked at Tyler, "see ya later babe." "That's his girlfriend, in case you were wondering, and I'm Sadie, one of your suitemates!" Sadie stepped between Matt and his new roommates to be the first to shake his hand. "Trust me, she's always this pushy," said Tyler shoving past Sadie to introduce himself, "I'm Tyler, and that's Brandon," Brandon waved. "Sup, man." "Hey guys, so I overheard you guys talking about room choices, just so you know I'm cool with whichever room." "Eh, we'll figure it out later, I'm hungry!" shouted Brandon. "Sheesh, the least you could do is wait for…MARIA!" Sadie threw her arms around her roommate. "Took you long enough." "I would've been here sooner but I tripped over," she stopped when she noticed Matt in the room. "She tripped over my bag. That's my bad." "Good, so you met our last suitemate, now let's get lunch!" The five left the room and headed for the cafeteria.

On the other side of the world, in Egypt, Thorlak, Scurgious, and a group of shadow-kahn, entered a pyramid. "Just a little further," assured Thorlak. "I can feel it…" added Scurgious. He raised his staff and commanded a wall in front of them to open. On the other side, an altar stood. At the top of the altar, a small octagon-shaped stone with an engraving of a rooster in it sat, wedged in place. Thorlak removed the Talisman. "At long last, the first Talisman is ours. Hahaha."

In the cafeteria, the five suitemates sat together, enjoying their lunch. Tyler, silent, was texting is girlfriend. Sadie was the only one talking, telling her friends all about her summer. Maria remained quiet, occasionally catching Matt's eye and smiling at him, and Brandon just stared at the two of them, and not sure what he thought of his new roommate quite yet. Suddenly, a tone sounded from Tyler's pocket. He looked at his friends, who all nodded. "We've gotta go, Matt, but we'll totally hangout later!" Sadie explained as the four got up and took off. When the coast was clear, Tyler pulled out his communicator. "We're all here, Maya. What's up?" "_Thorlak and some shadow-kahn are in Egypt disrupting a dig. I'm going to teleport you all there, now." _The four prepared themselves as four beams of colored light sent them halfway around the planet. They arrived just in time to see Thorlak exit the pyramid. "Ah, rangers, just in time." "I don't know why you're here, ugly, but why don't you just crawl back into your whole," taunted Tyler. At that, he and his friends pulled out their morphers, and simultaneously shouted "Spirit evolution!" Some dirt and vines covered Tyler's body, leaving a green spandex suit behind. A helmet then formed around his head and locked into place. Water covered Sadie, creating her blue ranger gear, along with her helmet. A strong, pink wind gave Maria her pink ranger gear, and a surge of yellow electricity geared up Brandon. "You're going down, Spikey!" Sadie announced. "Not this time," replied Thorlak, holding up the Talisman. All four rangers then floated into the air, and were held in place. "We can't move!" cried Brandon. "What's happening? How did he do that?" wondered Maria. A mysterious, bandaged figure walked out onto the scene. "Welcome to your end, rangers. Hahahahaha!"

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2: Rising Fire pt. 2**

"Welcome to your end, rangers! Hahahahaha!" The new demon taunted the rangers as they floated helplessly in the air. "Who are you?!" Tyler demanded. "The name is Scurgious, and I am your worst nightmare." There was a blast of fire, and Flario appeared. "I'll finish them off!"

Maya watched the battle take place from her viewing screen. "I've got to do something," she thought to herself. "If only I still had the Quasar Saber," she wished. "What I need is to take the Fire Spirit away from Flario, and in order to do that, I need…another ranger! The rangers' new roommate!" She brought Matt up on the screen. He was just returning to the suite. "Alpha, teleport Matt Astros to the chamber." "You've got it, Maya!"

Matt started to set his things up, but didn't know which room was his. "That kid, Brandon, didn't seem to like me very much, better let him room with his buddy," Matt thought aloud. Then, suddenly, there was a flash of red light, and in a split second, Matt was no longer in his room. "What the…" Matt began. "Welcome, Matt." A strange woman was standing in front of him, and a robot was next to her. "My name is Maya, and I am in desperate need of your help." She pointed to the screen, where the rangers were still suspended in midair, waiting for Flario to make the final strike. "Or rather, your friends are." Matt looked at the screen, confused. "The..Power Rangers? You must have me confused with someone else. I don't know any Power Rangers." "That's where you couldn't be more wrong," Maya said, grinning. "There's no time to explain things now, though. If you don't go, the rangers will be destroyed. Here, take this." She pressed a button, and a red morpher appeared. "I'm going to teleport you to Egypt. Do you accept this task?" Matt thought for a moment, but as he watched the rangers wait helplessly for the end, he knew he had to do something. "I'll do it," he said. At that, Maya teleported him.

"Hahaha! Time to silence you rangers once and for all!" Flario pulled out his chain. "Now, who shall I destroy first?" "How about me!" The voice came from behind the demons. "It's Matt!" the rangers exclaimed in unison. "Shadow-kahn, destroy him!" The shadow-kahn attacked Matt, but he fought them off, and as Flario drew his sword, Matt drew his morpher. All of a sudden, a flame shot out of Flario's body, leaving him weak and wounded. The flame entered Matt's morpher for a moment, then proceed to cover Matt's body. When it disappeared, it left a red spandex suit, then formed a red helmet, which locked into place. "What?!" the four rangers, Scurgious, and Thorlak all screamed at once. "A fifth ranger? Thorlak, use the Talisman to destroy this fool!" Scurgious commanded. Thorlak quickly raised the rooster Talisman at Matt, but Matt was quicker, pulling his blaster and landing a perfect shot on Thorlak's hand. The Talisman flew into the air. Matt did it a flip over Thorlak to catch it. The rangers dropped from their suspension. They proceeded to fight off the shadow-kahn. Matt drew his sword. "Magma Sword!" He engaged Thorlak in a sword fight, using the Talisman to float away from each of the demon's blows. Finally, he struck the final blow, and Thorlak fell to the ground, defeated. "Alright, Matt!" cheered Sadie. The four ran over to their new teammate. "Thanks guys, but I'm a little confused. Who are you?" They all laughed, removing their helmets. "Ring any bells?" Tyler asked, sarcastically. Matt was shocked, and removed his helmet to reveal his jaw dropping. "You guys? I don't believe it," he said. "We were just as surprised to see you become a ranger," explained Brandon. "Rangers!" They had completely forgotten Scurgious. "The Talisman will be mine!" He pointed at Matt's hand. "Why do they want this so badly?" "We're just as confused as you," said Maria. "Dark spirits, avenge this fallen demon!" A green bolt hit Thorlak's body, and he immediately gained new life, and then grew to giant size. "Whoah." All five rangers agreed. "Rangers," Maya spoke to them through their communicators, "now that the five spirits are united, you can summon the spirit zords." "Spirit what?" Brandon questioned. "No time for questions," said Tyler, "red ranger, wanna do the honors?" "Uh, alright, um..spirit zords, AWAKEN!" Five, massive, robotic creature emerged. From the flames, came a reptile-like red zord. Out of the ground, came a green, rhino-like zord. From the sea, came a serpent-like blue zord. From the sky, came a pink, bird-like zord. A bolt of lightning formed a yellow, insect-like zord. The rangers boarded and piloted their respective zords, and began to engage the enemy. "We've got him on the ropes," said Matt, "but we can't quite finish the job. "Rangers, your zords can change from beast to warrior mode," said Maya through the speakers. "Then, they can combine to form the Spirit Force Megazord." The rangers found the controls in their cockpits to do as Maya told them. "Ready guys?" Matt asked. "Ready," they all replied." _Megazord sequence has been initiated. _The fire zord formed a torso and face. The earth zord formed legs. The water zord formed a right arm, while the thunder zord formed the left. The wind zord formed wings and the head. The Megazord drew its saber and cut Thorlak's spikes from his body. It then struck the demon across its body, knocking him to the ground and causing it to explode.

Back at the Dark Temple, Shendu berated his henchmen. "Finally, a Talisman is found, and you LOSE IT?!" "Matser, I," Flario began. "Save it! I gave you the fire spirit and you lost it! Be gone from my sight!" Flario left. "Scurgious!" "Yes my lord?" "Your next plan BETTER NOT FAIL!" "It won't. I assure you."

The rangers returned to the Power Chamber. "Man, Matt, we owe you our lives," said Tyler. "My thoughts, exactly!" agreed Sadie. "Not bad for a newbie," teased Brandon." "Maria pushed past Brandon and hugged Matt. "I'm glad you're part of our team," she said. "Me too," agreed Matt. "So we're all in favor of my choice?" asked Maya. "Come, I must fill you in on the history of the Talismans…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 3: Strong As An Ox**

"…so it is absolutely important that you rangers find all the Talismans before the demons do." Maya had just finished telling the rangers the story of Shendu and his twelve Talismans, each of which possessed its own, unique power. "Damn," was all that Tyler could say. "Whoa. This is _way_ more than just fighting demons," Sadie chimed in. "Well, I guess we better get started," thought Matt. Tyler looked at his watch. "Absolutely, except I gotta get ready for my wrestling meet like, right now!" He took off out the door. "Ya know, I should probably go, for moral support," said Brandon. "You should all go and cheer him on. I will let you know when the next Talisman surfaces," explained Maya. The rest of the rangers returned to campus.

In the dark temple, Scurgious explained his plan to Shendu. "You see, my lord, the rangers will be looking for the Talismans, so we will simply watch them until they lead us to the next one." "A lazy, yet brilliant plan, Scurgious," Shendu hissed. "See that it does not fail me, or the first one I incinerate when return shall be YOU!"

At the Capeside U Rec. Center, Tyler prepared for his match. "You'll do great, babe!" cheered Tina. "Hey guys," she shouted, spotting the other rangers, "over here!" "Sup, Tina," greeted Brandon. "Tyler's up next," she said nervously. "Is this guy he's up against any good?" asked Matt. "He's undefeated," answered Sadie, "but Tyler's the best Capeside's got." "It's strange," said Maria, "that guy he's fighting, Nick, doesn't really look like a wrestler, does he?" The others looked at him. He was thin, short, and awkward looking. "You're right," agreed Tina. "Ty's gonna crush him!" Tyler and Nick were called to the arena. They shook hands and the bell rung. Tyler immediately went on the offensive, using every technique he knew to try to pin his tough opponent. With all his strength however, he couldn't budge the kid. Finally, Nick made his move. He lifted Tyler and put him on the ground like it was nothing. Tyler tried to get him off, but it was like he was glued to the mat. The official counted off ten seconds, and the match was over. Nick helped Tyler up, shaking his hand. "Good match, man." Tyler hesitated. "Uh..yeah, you too, dude." He looked up at his five friends in the bleachers, none of whom believing what they had just seen. Tyler then looked back over at Nick, who was untucking a small stone from his wrestling uniform. It was in the shape of an octagon and had a picture of an ox carved into it. Tyler had seen something like that before: the rooster Talisman. He ran over to Nick. "Hey man, just a quick question." "Sure, what's up?" "Where'd you get that?" he asked, motioning to the stone. "Oh, this is my lucky charm. It's been in my family for centuries. I never wrestle without it. Why do you ask?" "Oh, cool, just curious. Take it easy." "Yeah, you too." _That explains why he beat me so easily, the Talisman's power must have something to do with wrestling. _

"What did I tell you? The ox Talisman! Now, all we need is a demon to retrieve it," Scurgious pointed out. "I hope this one is more competent than Thorlak," mocked Shiva. Scurgious grunted, as he raised his staff and summoned a new demon. "Ogre demon, come forth!" A pale-green creature appeared. Its teeth were large, sharp, and yellow. It carried a spikey club. "I'm the ogre demon, at your service!" it growled. "Retrieve the ox Talisman from that human!" Scurgious commanded. "As you wish," agreed the ogre demon, and at that, he left with a group of shadow-kahn.

Back at the Power Chamber, the rangers were just walking in. "Are you sure? I think you just can't accept that that kid beat you," said Sadie. "I know what I saw, and it was a Talisman. He was wearing around his neck the whole time," argued Tyler. Maya interjected. "Alpha, bring up Tyler's match on the viewing screen." "Right away, Maya!" Alpha went to work. "Freeze right there," said Tyler, "and enhance." The screen stopped on Nick, and then zoomed in. "Tyler was right," said Maya. "That is the ox Talisman, and it definitely would've given Nick the strength to win any wrestling match. It gives its host the power of super strength." "Well," began Matt, "if we know where it is, I bet Scurgious found it as well." "That's an excellent point, Matt," agreed Maya. "You rangers should get to Nick before the demons do." "Right," they all agreed, teleporting back to campus.

Nick was just leaving the Rec. Center, ready to board the bus, when a group of ninjas came out of the shadows, followed by a hideous monster. "Surprise, human! Give me the Talisman!" "I don't know what you're talking about!" was all Nick could say before running.

The rangers arrived on the scene just in time to see Nick take off screaming. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say the demons beat us here," said Brandon. "What makes you say that?" asked Sadie, sarcastically. "Rangers!" The ogre demon leapt out in front of them. "Shadow-kahn, destroy them!" "Spirit evolution!" the rangers shouted in unison, morphing instantly. "Tyler, we'll handle Shrek and the goons, you get that Talisman from Nick," said Matt. "Right!" Tyler ran off after Nick. The other rangers attempted to take down the ogre demon, but the shadow-kahn kept them at a safe distance, allowing the demon to chase after Tyler and Nick.

Nick was rounding a corner when he ran face-first into the green ranger. Tyler helped him up. "Something you wanna tell me about that 'lucky charm', Nick?" Tyler asked, crossing his arms. "I don't know... I-I think it might help me win matches, but how is that even possible? It's just a rock that my grandfather gave me." "Trust me, it's more than that. I wish I could tell you more, but right now, by keeping it from me, you're putting yourself in grave danger. That monster will stop at nothing to get it from you. NOTHING." As Nick hesitantly handed the Talisman over, the ogre demon attacked separating Nick and Tyler, and sending the Talisman into the air. "Aha!" he cheered, catching the ox Talisman. "Now the super strength of the ox is mine!" The other rangers arrived. "Shit!" Brandon and Sadie both cursed. As Tyler started to charge, Matt stopped him. "No! He's much too strong for us, now. We need to outsmart him. That's the only way we'll get the Talisman back." Tyler hesitated, but decided Matt was right. He and the other rangers may have been strong, but they couldn't compete with super strength. "Alright. What'd you have in mind?" "Okay, here it is…" The plan seemed fool proof. "Got it," Tyler agreed. "Alright, Sadie and Brandon, start us off. Maria, you're with me," Matt said. Brandon and Sadie pulled their blasters and fired upon the monster. They barely fazed him, mostly just bouncing off. Then, Matt and Maria hopped out from behind their friends with their sabers. As the demon raised his club to fight the red and pink rangers off, Tyler surprised him from behind with his Tremor Hammer. The shock of the blow knocked the Talisman out of the monster's grasp. Maria scooped it up. "Tyler, catch! Finish him off!" She tossed it to Tyler, who caught it in his hand clenched his fist, and landed a direct punch to the ogre demon knocking him to the ground, sparking with defeat. "Great job, Tyler!" The rangers all cheered on their friend. Just as the rangers started to celebrate, Scurgious appeared. "Rise, my fallen friend!" A green bolt struck the ogre demon's corpse. He snapped back to life, and grew to city-wrecking proportions. "We need spirit zord power, now!" commanded the rangers. As their respective zords arrived on the scene, they piloted them, and began the Megazord sequence. Once the Megazord had been constructed, they engaged the ogre demon in battle. The Megazord's sword clashed with the monster's club a few times, but it finally landed its killing blow, sending the ogre demon to the ground in fiery explosion. "This isn't over," said Scurgious sinisterly, before fading away.

"I'm sorry, Scurgious, I thought you said your plan was FOOL PROOF!" Shendu breathed fire at his servant as he berated him. "My deepest apologies, my lord," Scurgious groveled, "the next Talisman will be yours. "It had better be…"

Tyler helped Nick pack his things back onto his bus. "So, what are you gonna do without your lucky charm?" Tyler asked. "Ha, well, at least I have the excuse that I was attacked by a monster to sit out the rest of the season. Then who knows? Maybe I'll go out for baseball or something." "Good for you man, good luck." "Thanks man." Nick shook hands with Tyler before getting on his bus and heading back to his school.


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode 4: Turn Up the Volume**

"Come on, you gotta see this!" Maria pulled Matt by the arm into Capeside Museum. "Jeez. For such a small girl, you're really strong," complained Matt. Maria just smirked at him. "There. That's it." She pointed at a small stone incased in glass. It had the image of a snake carved onto it. "A Talisman!" exclaimed Matt. Maria covered his mouth right about the same time he realized he was in a museum. "We've gotta tell the others," he said, much more quietly. "My thoughts exactly," agreed Maria.

"Ah, excellent work, pink ranger," laughed Scurgious, "you've located the third Talisman. Now to summon the perfect demon to steal it from the museum. Come to me, dark demon of the night!" A demon which resembled a large bat appeared in the Dark Temple. "Take a team of shadow-kahn and bring me that Talisman!" A little ways away, Flario listened in on the conversation. "Another demon grunt? Scurgious, you've grown too predictable," the demon general laughed. "Luckily, I've got my own plans to retrieve the next Talisman," he laughed maniacally as he disappeared into the shadows.

"You're right, guys, it's definitely the snake Talisman," said Maya at the Power Chamber. "This one gives its holder the power of invisibility." "Well that's great," complained Sadie, "how the heck are we supposed to get it out of the museum?" "Yeah," agreed Brandon, "it's not like the Power Rangers can just walk into the museum and be all 'excuse us, but we need to steal this real quick!'" "This is a tricky situation," Tyler said. "What do you think, Matt?" Matt pondered for a moment. "Hmm. Okay, I've got an idea, but it's risky." The others nodded for him to continue. "Odds are, if we know the Talisman is there, Scurgious isn't far behind with some monster. Tonight, we'll stake out, and wait for a demon to show up and take it. We jump the demon and take it from him. The museum won't want it if it'll put them in danger of being attacked by monsters." The others thought to themselves for a moment. Tyler broke the silence. "It looks like our only option." The rangers worked out the details to their plan. That night, they would execute it.

Matt and Maria walked through the commons back at campus that afternoon. "So how do you like Capeside, so far?" Maria asked. "It's great. The classes, the campus, and," he paused, smiling at her, "and the people here, they're all great." Maria blushed. "So," Matt went on, "if you're not busy, tomorrow, maybe," he was cut short by a familiar voice. "Hey guys! Fancy meeting you here, huh?" Brandon ran up to them, wedging himself between them and putting one arm around each of their shoulders. "Yeah man," Matt said, unenthusiastically, "imagine that." "So what're we talkin about?" he asked. As Matt struggled to come up with something to say, Maria lost her patience with her friend's crush on her. "I was just telling Matt what time I'd meet him tomorrow for our _date_," she said, brushing Brandon's arm off her shoulder, walking over to Matt, and kissing him on the cheek. "_That's _what we were talking about," she said, smirking at her longtime friend. Brandon's innocent expression changed to a frown. "Oh, well, I, uh," he didn't know what to say. "I didn't know you guys were, uh, like that," was all he could come up with. Matt opened his mouth to say something, but Maria spoke first. "He just asked me and I said 'yes.' Right, Matt?" They both looked at him. "Uhh, yeah. I just asked her out just before you, uh, got here." "Well," Brandon said, flatly, "sorry for interrupting." He walked away quickly. "I hope that's really what you were about to ask me," Maria laughed. "As a matter of fact, it was," Matt said, grinning. "Good. Tomorrow, five O'clock, at The Shack. We can celebrate whooping some demon butt," she giggled, winking at him as she ran off, undoubtedly to tell Sadie.

Later that night, outside the museum, the bat demon leapt out of the shadows, accompanied by the shadow-kahn. "Ahahaha! Time to turn up the volume!" He let out a loud, high-pitched, screech, causing the glass doors to the museum to shatter. He walked in, and a few moments later, walked out, Talisman in hand. Just then, he heard the morphing cry from five kids. "Spirit evolution!" The five rangers jumped out in front of the bat demon. You're not going anywhere with that, pal!" said Matt. "Oh yeah? Try and stop me!" He held up the Talisman, activating its power. All of a sudden, the demon disappeared. "Crap! Invisibility," Sadie pointed out, "we should've seen that coming!" An attack came out of nowhere, striking the rangers. "How do we fight something we can't see?" asked Maria. "Matt, any bright ideas?" Brandon mocked. "Actually, yeah, and it involves you," Matt replied. "Your static blaster, you can light up the whole area at once with it, can't you?" "Well, yeah, but what about you guys?" "As soon as we get out of the way, open fire!" Brandon thought for a moment. "Brandon, we're counting on you!" Maria said. "Fine, I'll do it." "Alright guys on my signal…NOW!" The other four rangers leapt out of the scene. Brandon called on his static blaster. "Full charge! Fire!" The blast incinerated all the shadow-kahn, and caused the bat demon to reveal his location. "Now, guys!" The other four, from the top of a building, pulled their blasters and shot at the demon, loosening his grip on the Talisman. "Got it!" shouted Brandon. "Don't be so sure," declared Scurgious, just arriving on the scene. "Rise, fallen beast!" His bolt of green light hit the bat demons body, enhancing its size tremendously. The rangers called on their zords. "We need Spirit Force Megazord power, now!" The zords arose from their hiding places and formed the Megazord. The bat demon released a supersonic screech, shorting out the Megazord. "Man! We're sitting duck, like this!" Tyler pointed out. "Don't worry, guys," said Brandon, "I got this! Thunder zord! Electro charge!" The Megazord's left arm radiated energy, recharging the whole body. Once it regained mobility, it drew its sword, and cut the bat demon down, defeating it. "And that's how it's done," bragged Brandon.

Scurgious returned to the Dark Temple. "Shendu is going to roast you alive, Scurgious." The sorcerer demon turned to see his general, Flario. "You're up and about, again, are you? As I remember, Shendu had plans for your punishment, as well." "He did, but I've got a plan of my own. Hear me out…" Scurgious leaned in and listened to Flario's plan.

Brandon sat alone at a booth at The Shack. "Why so sulky?" asked Maria. "I think you know," Brandon said. "You made it pretty clear yesterday that you know how I feel about you." Maria sighed. "Brandon, you know I'll always love you, as a friend. You, Tyler and Sadie are my best friends." "And Matt?" "I really like Matt, and you would, too, if you gave him a chance." "Yeah, he did have some good ideas, yesterday," Brandon agreed. "You need to know, though, that I really am going out on a date with him, tonight, and you need to be okay with that." "I'm okay with it. I don't know if I'll ever like it, but yeah, I'm okay with it." "Good," Maria said, smiling. She hugged her friend, who sighed as he watched her go off to meet her date.


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode 5: Legend of Yellow**

"…an excellent plan, indeed, Flario, but will it work?" Scurgious was always skeptical of Flario's ideas. The demon general was known more for his hot rage rather than his clever plans. "It will work," Flario assured the demon sorcerer, "just as long as you do exactly as I say."

Matt and Maria walked out of the Rec. Center, holding hands. "Thanks for coming to my class," Maria said, kissing her date. This would be her second date with the red ranger. "No problem, who doesn't love sitting in on a women's workout class," Matt teased. Maria lightly slapped his head. "Very funny," she said, "now let's go, I'm starving!" As the two began to head to The Shack, Matt stopped suddenly. "What is it?" Maria asked. "Look! The TV!" Maria looked at the television Matt was pointing at. It was a report on an old Dodge Charger in Detroit. Maria rolled her eyes. "Boys and cars, sheesh," she said. "No, look what's on the steering wheel!" As the camera zoomed in on the interior, Maria noticed a familiar object in the center of the steering wheel. "A Talisman!" she gasped. She looked at her boyfriend. "We've gotta tell the others," they said in unison.

"We must hurry," Scurgious suggested, "the rangers surely must be nearing the next Talisman, by now." "Just a little further, my bandaged friend," Flario assured him. They were in a remote, uninhabited part of the earth. "There, the Skull Blade. With it, you will be able to render the rangers completely helpless," Flario motioned towards a sword constructed of bone wedged into a rock. Scurgious took the blade. "Excellent. Hahahaha."

"That's definitely the rabbit Talisman," said Maya, "and by the looks of it, its powers of super speed are being utilized by that car." "Looks like we're heading to Detroit," said Tyler. "Alpha, how about a little teleportation?" asked Sadie. "Absolutely, rangers! Hope you're all ready," the robot said as he began to turn nobs. The rangers were then beamed to the motor city. Once they were gone, Maya let out a sigh. "What's wrong, Maya?" asked Alpha. "Oh nothing, Alpha. I just couldn't help but think that if I still had my ranger powers, I might be of some help to them." At that she left the room. "Hmm," Alpha thought to himself, "that's not a bad idea." He went to work on the computer.

The rangers arrived in Detroit just in time for the report on the Charger to finish, as people crowded around the owner to ask him questions. "Can it really go that fast?" someone asked. "It _is _the fastest car in the world," the owner bragged in response. "Oh brother," Sadie rolled her eyes. "So, how do you guys think we should go about this?" Matt asked. "He seems so distracted with all the media, we could probably run right up and grab the Talisman without him even noticing," suggested Brandon. "Eh, too risky," said Tyler, not acknowledging Brandon's joking tone. Suddenly, there was an explosion right next to the car. "Hey!" shouted its owner. "What's the big idea?" Flario and Scurgious appeared, with a troop of shadow-kahn behind them. "Hahaha," chuckled Scurgious, "you have something we want." The owner, along with everyone else in the area, took off running. "Now or never, guys," said Matt. "Spirit evolution!" they all shouted. As the rangers leapt out onto the scene, Flario turned around. "Rangers! Remember me?" "Didn't you learn your lesson last time, Flario?" taunted Maria, referring to when Matt stole the fire spirit from him. "Unfortunately I did, which is why I'm back," Flario hinted, as Scurgious advanced on the rangers. "I'm going to take _all _the spirits from you!" announced Scurgious. "This time, I _will _defeat you!" He aimed his sword at Brandon, and a yellow beam of light burst out of his body, causing him to de-morph. "The thunder spirit is now MINE!" Scurgious then turned on Matt. "No!" screamed Maria, diving in front of him. The Skull Blade sapped the wind spirit from her, de-morphing her as well. "How sweet…but pointless! Soon, all of your spirits will be mine!" Scurgious remarked. "Guys, our only chance is to get to the Talisman," Matt said. "We can use its super speed to dodge the blast from that sword." "Wait, Matt," Maria stopped him, "Brandon and I should go for the Talisman, and Scurgious's focus will be on you guys." "She's right," agreed Tyler. "Right," said Matt. "Let's keep this mummy busy." As Maria and Brandon ran for the Charger, they were stopped by the shadow-kahn. "Crap! Looks like we gotta play ninja, first," complained Brandon. As the two powerless rangers fought the foot soldiers, Scurgious claimed Tyler's powers. "Three down, TWO TO GO!" "Any suggestions?" Sadie asked Matt. "Yeah, go back in time and stop him from ever getting that sword." "I was afraid you'd say that. Well, here goes nothing. Hydro Ax!" She charged Scurgious, but she was intercepted by the Skull Blade's beam. "At last, the final ranger stands alone," the demon said sinisterly.

Maya watched the battle in horror. "This can't be happening," she said. "Maya I…" Alpha tried to get her attention. "If only there were something I could do." "Maya, I have…" "What could I possibly do?" "Maya!" "Yes, Alpha?" "I have something I think you might want at a time like this." "What could that be?" "This, of course!" Alpha presented the yellow Quasar Saber. "Alpha! But how?" "Kendrix never put it back for you when you decided to stay on earth. She told me to take it, just in case you might need it," Alpha explained. Maya grasped the swords handle, and her Galaxy Morpher appeared on her wrist. "This is just what the rangers need!" "I'll teleport you there, at once!"

Maya arrived on the scene in Detroit just in time to see Scurgious drain Matt's powers. "Now, the Power Rangers are no more! Hahahahahahahaha!" "Not so fast, Scurgious!" The rangers and demons alike looked up in shock to see Maya. "The protector? You have no power here. Be gone!" Scurgious barked. "That's where your wrong, Scurgious," Maya smirked as she presented her wrist. "A morpher!" Brandon exclaimed. "Maya's a Power Ranger!" Maya shouted her morphing cry. "Go, Galactic!" The Galaxy morphing sequence began, and soon, it was complete. "Yellow Galaxy Ranger!" She shouted, drawing her Quasar Saber. "It doesn't matter, I'll just steal your powers, too," he said, aiming his sword at Maya. Nothing happened. "What? How can that be?" "The Skull Blade only works on the Legendary Spirits, you moron!" Flario pointed out. "You have to defeat her hand-to-hand!" "Very well," said Scurgious, crossing swords with Maya. The two exchanged even blows, and it seemed there would be no victor. "Maya!" shouted Maria, holding up the rabbit Talisman. "Catch!" Maya caught the Talisman, and her moves instantly increased in speed tenfold. Scurgious tried to keep up, but was simply too slow. Maya disarmed him and sent him to the ground, defeated. She then turned on the Skull Blade. "Tranz Dagger! Blaster mode!" She fired at the sword, destroying it. The rangers' powers returned to them. "Come on, you useless excuse for a demon!" said Flario, hoisting up the fallen Scurgious." "We'll be back rangers. The Talismans will be ours!"

"Why didn't you ever tell us you were a ranger, Maya?" asked Sadie, back at the Power Chamber. "It didn't seem to matter, since I thought my Quasar Saber, along with my powers, were all the way back on Mirinoi, my home planet." "Huh, the Galaxy Rangers," said Matt, "I vaguely remember my mom telling me bedtime stories about them when I was little. That's all I thought they were, just stories." "Oh, they were real alright, and your mother would know better than anyone about us," assured Maya. "You know my mom?" "A long while ago, Karone was a close friend, back when we were about your age." The rangers wanted to know more about Maya's adventures on Mirinoi, so she began the story. "Well, I suppose it all started when Furio turned my people to stone…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Episode 6: Sweet Dreams**

"Magma sword!" "Tremor Hammer!" "Hydro Ax!" "Tornado Fan!" "Static Blaster!" The five rangers attacked the pig demon all at once, the combined force of their special weapons destroying him on impact. "And the sheep Talisman is ours!" Matt said cheerfully. "That makes five for us, and zero for the demons!" As the rangers walked away, Shiva stepped out of the corner. "Ha! Fools," she said sinisterly, "you've know idea that I _wanted_ you to get the Talisman. Honestly, how Scurgious and Flario were never able to defeat you is beyond me." She pulled out a sack of dust, poured some in her hand, and whispered into it, "_time for bed, pink ranger!"_ She blew the dust into the air, and it flew after Maria, lightly sprinkling itself over her head. "Now I just sit back, and wait. Hahahahaha."

As the rangers walked back to their dorm, Tyler stopped. "I'm gonna be late for wrestling practice!" He ran to the room and grabbed his things. "I've gotta go, too," said Sadie. "Bio class. Bye!" "I've got basketball tryouts," said Brandon, throwing his shorts on and grabbing a basketball. "See ya!" "I think I'm gonna hit the weights before our date tonight," Matt said to Maria. "Think you can get this back to the Power Chamber?" he asked, pulling the Talisman out of his pocket. "Well," she pondered playfully, "for you, I suppose she took it, giving him a kiss before he took off. All of a sudden, Maria felt extremely tired. She let out a big yawn. "Sheesh, why am I so tired? I suppose I could fit in a quick nap before going to the power chamber." She curled up on the lounge couch and immediately fell asleep. As soon as she was asleep, she drifted out of her body. "_What's going on? Is that…ME?!" _Just then, Shiva walked in, disguised as Tina. "That was much too easy," she said, transforming back into herself. "_Shiva! I'd better get back to my body so I can morph,"_ she said, rushing to her body. Before she could make it, though, Shiva raised a crystal. "I know you're trying to get back into your body, pink ranger, but instead, you're going right in here. Hahahahahaha!" "_What? Noooooooo!" _Maria shrieked as she was sucked into the crystal in Shiva's hand. "Sweet dreams, haha! Now, the Talisman." She plucked the sheep Talisman right from the lifeless Maria's hand. "Like taking candy from a baby." At that, she was gone.

Matt was walking back from the gym when his communicator sounded. He made sure the coast was clear, then answered it. "What's up, Maya?" "_Matt, is everything okay? No one's brought the sheep Talisman back, yet." _"That's impossible, Maria said she'd bring it to you." "_I haven't seen Maria since she left with the rest of you. Do you think something happened?" _"I better go check on her. I'll let you know." "_Right." _

In the Dark Temple, Shiva arrived cheerfully. "What are you so happy about?" barked Flario. "I've done what neither you nor Scurgious could do," she said, as she pulled the sheep Talisman from her pouch. "Lord Shendu, your first Talisman." She placed it in one of the twelve slots on Shendu's statue. "Excellent!" the statue dragon hissed. "The Talisman of astro-projection is mine!" "And just how did you acquire that? The rangers claimed that Talisman from the pig demon this morning," said Scurgious. "It was simple really. I put the pink ranger to sleep, let the Talisman do its work, captured her astro-projection in my dream crystal, and it was mine to take," she explained, clearly proud of her brilliant plan. "You've captured the pink ranger's astro-projection?" exclaimed Shendu. "That means her body is an empty vessel, waiting to be filled." "Yes, my lord, I thought that now, since you have the sheep Talisman and its abilities, you might enjoy possessing the pink ranger's body and using it to finish off the rangers, yourself." "Better yet," added Shendu, "I'll walk right into the Power Chamber and take the other four Talismans. Scurgious! Flario! You two could learn a thing or two from Shiva." At that, the dragon left his statue. Scurgious and Flario glared at Shiva as she basked in her master's praise.

Shendu arrived in the suite just in time to possess Maria's body before Matt came back. "Ah, now, to the Power Chamber." Just then, Matt walked in. "Maria! Are you alright?" "I, uh, what?" "Maya just asked me where you were. I thought you were gonna bring the sheep Talisman to her." "Um, yes, I just decided to take a nap first. I was going to go right now." "Good," Matt smiled, a little suspicious of Maria's behavior, "I'll go with you. I just need to change." Matt went to his room and turned on his communicator. "Maya, I think there's something wrong with Maria. She didn't remember my conversation with her from earlier and she's acting very strange." "_That is weird, Matt. I'll have Alpha monitor her. Just keep her distracted until he figures it out." _"Got it." He walked back out to the lounge. "Well, we're late for our date, so we'll go grab dinner, then bring the Talisman to Maya. Sound good?" Maria grunted, causing Matt to look suspiciously at her. "Uh, I mean, I just thought Maya would want the Talisman as soon as possible," she replied. "Nah, she said it's cool," Matt said, hiding his suspicion. "It's not like she's Shendu, or anything." "Yeah," she said, uncomfortably, "imagine that." Matt grabbed her hand and she instinctively pulled it back. When she noticed Matt's confusion, she realized she'd made a mistake. "Um, I, uh, hurt that hand…in the fight against the pig demon," she said, extending her other hand. Matt once again played along. "Oh, alright, I'll meet you outside. I've gotta grab something." Maria nodded, and left the suite. Matt turned on his communicator again. "Maya, there's definitely something up. She just lied to me. She said she hurt her hand in the fight this morning, but the monster never hit either of her handsthe whole fight. "_You're right, Matt, Alpha tested her energy levels and they're completely off. Maria's energy is completely missing." _"What do you mean, like it's not Maria?" _"It's definitely her body, but she's not in it. Something else IS!" _"How is that possible?" "_Hmm. Did you see the Talisman with her?"_ "Not since before I left it with her. Why?" _"It's possible that when she fell asleep, the sheep Talisman caused her to astro-project from her body. Someone, or something, must've then come along and taken the Talisman, using its powers to possess her body." _"What should I do with her?" _"Lead her along. Trick her into going somewhere secluded. I know a spell that can exorcise whatever is in her. I'll send the other rangers to perform it." _"Right."

Matt led Maria to the beach. "I thought we were going to dinner!" Maria said, frustrated. "Yeah," Matt said, casually, "but don't you think the beach is more romantic?" Matt was clearly buying for time. "I agree, Matt!" Sadie and Brandon walked onto the scene. "That's why we thought we'd come here, too!" "Hope you guys don't mind a fifth wheel," Tyler ran out, holding something behind his back. The four rangers surrounded Maria. "W-What's going on here?" "Well," Matt began, "if you really _were_ Maria, you'd already know, wouldn't you?" As soon as he said that, the expression on her face changed. "Damn. I thought I had you fooled," she cursed, her eyes turning red. "Who are you? And where's the real Maria?" Sadie demanded. "I," she began, as her voice changed to a high-pitched, inhuman sound, "am Shendu." The four rangers took a fighting stance upon learning that their friend had been possessed by the very demon they were trying to stop. "So," said Brandon, "you're _the_ Shendu? Huh, you're probably the cutest demon I've met so far," he teased. "Laugh all you want," the demon retorted, "the sheep Talisman, as well as your precious pink ranger, is now mine. And soon, the other Talisman's will be mine, as well." "I don't think so!" shouted Sadie, charging her best friend. She restrained her. "Matt! Her legs!" Matt grabbed her legs. Then, Tyler pulled out Maya's Tranz Dagger and a rose, recited an incantation, and a beam shot out, hitting Maria. "NOOOO!" shrieked Shendu, before going silent. The rangers stood around their friend. A few moments later, she woke. "Guys? What are we doing at the beach?" Instead of answering, Matt and Sadie threw their arms around her, as Brandon and Tyler both let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry guys," Maria said to the others, now back at the suite, "because of me Shendu now has the sheep Talisman." "Hey," Matt said, putting his arm around his girlfriend, "it could've happened to any of us." "Yeah," Sadie agreed, "besides, remember what Maya told us? Shendu needs _all twelve _Talismans in order to return. We still have four, don't forget." Sadie, Tyler and Brandon all hugged their friend as they got ready to go to bed. "Maria," Matt said, catching her before she left for her room, "I should've realized it wasn't you _much _sooner." Maria had no words. All she could do in response was to kiss him. "Goodnight," she whispered, cracking a smile as she broke the kiss. "Goodnight," Matt said in return.


	7. Chapter 7

**Episode 7: Enter the Dragon**

In the Dark Temple, Flario approached Shendu. "My lord, I have excellent news." "This oughta be good," Shiva whispered to Scurgious, the both of them snickering. "The lizard demon," Flario continued, "has confirmed the location of the dragon Talisman." "This is excellent news indeed," Shendu hissed. "Where has it been hiding all these years?" "It is in the Dragonfire Temple, outside of Hong Kong," Falrio explained. "Which means even when we retrieve it, its destructive power will be useless until we get out of the temple." "Yes, that is rather annoying," Shendu agreed, "but it also means that if the rangers interfere, the red ranger's powers will be equally as useless. Go with the lizard demon! Make sure that Talisman is mine!"

Matt was just finishing his workout in the weight room at the Rec. Center. On his way out, he bumped into Brandon. "Hey man, what brings you here?" he asked. "Basketball tryouts, they're brutal, this year." "Shoot, think you'll make it?" "Hope so. The basketball players get _all _the ladies," he said winking as he took a gulp from his water bottle. Matt rolled his eyes as he drank his protein shake. He was fully aware that his new friend had a crush on Maria. Just then, their communicators sounded. They ran over to a corner. "What's up, Maya?" "_Flario and another demon are in a remote area just outside of Hong Kong, probably close to another Talisman." _"Tell the others to meet us there," Matt said. "_Right. Alpha's teleporting you there now." _In streaks of red and yellow lights, Matt and Brandon were beamed to China. "Look over there," Brandon said, pointing at what appeared to be an abandoned temple, "I bet you anything they went in there." The two ran over to the temple. Once inside, they saw Flario and the lizard demon, accompanied by a troop of shadow-kahn. "Ah, rangers," Flario greeted them, "welcome. Why don't the two of you morph so we can get this over." "A little cocky, aren't you?" teased Brandon. He and Matt morphed. "Spirit evolution!" "Static Blaster!" Brandon fired at the lizard demon, knocking him back. "Magma Sword!" Matt called on his special weapon, but to no avail. "What!?" "Having a little trouble red ranger?" "What did you do Flario?" "I've done nothing. The Dragonfire Temple prevents all powers of fire from being used. If you want to fight me, it will have to be by sword only!" Flario drew his sword. Matt drew his saber and engaged the demon in a sword fight. "That's bull crap!" shouted Brandon. "Don't worry, Matt, my powers still work!" Brandon fought off some shadow-kahn and then aimed his Static Blaster at Flario. "Look out, Matt!" Matt, tucked and rolled out of the way, leaving Flario a sitting duck. Just as Brandon was about to fire, the lizard demon came up behind him and struck him, causing him to miss the shot, hitting a vital spot of the inside of the temple. "What did you do?" said Matt. "It wasn't my fault, the demon pushed me!" Brandon explained. The temple collapsed, trapping the two rangers, in one section, the demons in another section, and the Talisman in its own section. "Great," said Matt, demorphing.

Just outside the Dragonfire Temple, the other three rangers appeared in green, blue, and pink streaks of light. "Is that it?" asked Sadie. "That should be it, it's where Alpha sent us," said Tyler. "It looks like something happened," Maria pointed out. "The entrance looks like it caved in." "You're right Maria," agreed Tyler. "Let's check it out."

In the temple, Matt and Brandon frantically tried to move rocks. "Remind me why we demorphed, again," panted Brandon. "The situation doesn't call for it. If we misuse our powers, the spirits could leave us, just like the Fire Spirit left Flario."

"What the hell was that?!" Flario yelled at the lizard demon. "I thought I was saving you, Flario," the demon explained. "Well now you've done it. We're trapped in here, and for all we know, the rangers have the Talisman and are on their way out of here!"

After an unsuccessful attempt at trying to free themselves, Matt and Brandon tried their communicators. "All I'm getting is static," Matt said. "Me too," said Brandon. Matt let out a frustrated sigh. "Just great. Flario's probably already on his way out with the Talisman by now." Brandon sat down. "I know. It's all my fault." Matt looked at him, confused. "Why do you say that?" "You don't have to sugar-coat it. It's obvious I'm the team screw-up. Even to the new guy, it's obvious. You know it, Tyler and Sadie know it…and Maria knows it." Matt sat down, too. "Look man, you're not a screw-up. Do I think you make some poor decisions now and then? Of course. We all do. I do. Tyler, Sadie, _and _Maria all do. It's how you handle them that's important." "Yeah, man, I guess you're right." "Oh, and one more thing." "What's that?" "You've really gotta move on from Maria, dude. I'm really sorry. I've been there, and I know it hurts, but the more you concern yourself with it, the more it's going to hurt. For what it's worth, I know she does care about you." Brandon was silent for a while. "Don't be sorry. She really likes you. That's nothing to be sorry about." At that he stood up, helping Matt up as well. "Now, let's get out of here." "Right."

"Tremor Hammer!" Tyler's weapon struck the collapsed entrance to the Dragonfire Temple, breaking through. "Got it!" As the rangers went through the whole they had punched, they saw two sections. One had Matt and Brandon in it, and the other had the Talisman. "Matt!" Maria exclaimed, as she and Tyler ran over to help their friends. Sadie ran for the Talisman. Just as she was about to grab it, another hand swiped it up. "I'll be taking that," growled Flario. He and the lizard demon emerged from their entrapment moments after the rangers got there. Matt and Brandon morphed, forming the full team. "You're not going anywhere with that, Flario," Matt declared. "Oh no?" Scrugious appeared, pointing his staff at Flario and the lizard demon, causing them to grow. "Legendary Spirits, awaken!" the rangers all shouted. As their spirit zords appeared, they formed the Spirit Force Megazord. "Hey! Two on one isn't fair!" Brandon pointed out. "Somehow, I don't think they really care, Brando," Sadie said. As the megazord advanced on the lizard demon, a blast of fire almost knocked it over. "What was that?" exclaimed Tyler. "That would be the firepower of the dragon Talisman," explained Flario. As the megazord turned on Flario, Scurgious pointed his staff at the lizard demon, moving him in between Flario and the megazord. The megazord's saber struck the lizard demon, slicing him in half. "Not this time, rangers," Scurgious chuckled. "Nice try, losers," Flario taunted, disappearing with the Talisman. "Damn!" Matt cried out in frustration.

The rangers regrouped back at the Power Chamber. "That's two for the demons, now," said Tyler gloomily. "We'll just have to get our act together for next time," said Matt, determined.


	8. Chapter 8

**Episode 8: Rat Bastard**

At The Shack, Matt, Maria, Tyler, and Tina all sat at a table on a double date. Tina was seeking advice from Tyler about what classes to take semester, while Matt teased Maria by attempting to take her French fries. "…I just don't know, babe," continued Tina. "Stats is really hard, but I need to take it to stay on track for my major." "Well I failed stats, so I wouldn't recommend it," said Tyler. "I wouldn't base _all_ of your decisions based on what classes this guy failed, Tina," said Matt, elbowing his friend. "Very funny, Matt," laughed Tina. "I've gotta use the restroom. Maria?" "Try not to miss us too much, boys," Maria said, getting up to go with Tina. As Matt and Tyler continued to eat, a cold, British voice caught their attention. "You idiot," they turned to see the infamous Professor Anderson scold the server, "I ordered a _veggie burger,_ not a _bacon burger_. I refuse to pay for this!" He stormed out of the restaurant, glaring at Matt and Tyler. "Parker, Ebson, enjoying ourselves?" "Trying to," Tyler said. Matt kicked him under the table. "Well," he leaned in menacingly, "try harder, then." He continued on his way out. "What a jerk," Matt said. "Agreed."

At the dark temple, Flario was gloating. "My lord, now that you possess both the dragon and sheep Talismans, let me introduce you to the demon that will bring you the next Talisman. Mantis demon!" The mantis demon emerged. "Lord Shendu, I, the mantis demon, have located the rat Talisman, and will deliver it to you promptly." "You had better," the statue dragon hissed. "The rat Talisman possesses the ability to bring motion to the motionless. It is the key to returning me to my true form."

"See ya later, Tina," Tyler said, kissing his girlfriend goodbye. The three rangers then went to meet up with Sadie and Brandon in the library. "What was so important that we had to come to the library _right now?_" asked Maria. "This," said Brandon. He showed them a picture on his phone. It was a picture of Professor Anderson teaching a class. "What's so special about that asshole?" asked Matt, warranting a slap from Maria. "Be nice." "That's what's so special," said Sadie, zooming in on the picture to show what was on the projector Anderson was using. "It's a Talisman." Matt, Maria, and Tyler all leaned in. "How do we even know where that it is?" asked Maria. "I was in the class, he was teaching about Pompeii," explained Brandon. "Well, then, looks like we're going to Rome," said Matt. The five rangers got up to leave, but were stopped by Professor Anderson. "Leaving so soon? Mr. Tabin, I hope you're ready for the exam, tomorrow." "Uh, yeah, as a matter of fact, we're going to study for it right now," said Brandon. "Well, if that's the case, why don't you study with me?" The crotchety professor sat Brandon down and opened up a book. The other four took off. "He'll just have to meet us there," said Matt. At that, they teleported. Once on the Pompeii site, the rangers immediately spotted the mantis demon and some shadow-kahn. "Stop right there, mantis!" Matt commanded. "It's morphing time, guys!" They all shouted, "Spirit evolution!" Once morphed, the rangers starting fighting the shadow-kahn. "The Talisman is mine, rangers!" said the mantis demon, holding up the rat Talisman. "Not if I can help it!" Brandon, already morphed, leapt from out of nowhere and kicked the Talisman out of the demon's hands. It landed on one of the fossilized Romans on the site. Embedding itself into the fossil, the Talisman's powers took effect, bringing the ancient Roman back to life. Brandon and the mantis cursed simultaneously. "Crab." The Roman, a young gladiator, appeared confused. "W-Where am I? Who are you people? W-What's going on?" His eyes fell on the rangers. "Gladiators!" He drew his sword. "What? No! We're not gladiators!" Sadie tried to explain. He would not listen, and began to attack the rangers. "Come, my friends," the mantis demon said to the shadow-kahn, "while our new friend keeps the rangers busy, let's get that Talisman back." As the demon advanced on the gladiator, Matt stepped in front of them. "I don't think so, bug-breath! Magma Sword!" As his friends fought off the gladiator, Matt used his special weapon to fend off the mantis. "Matt!" Maria shouted. "Use the new function Alpha designed in our weapons!" She tossed him her Tornado Fan. He connected his sword to the top of the fan. "Alright! Flame-spin Blaster, full power: Fire!" The whirlwind of fire overwhelmed the mantis demon, sending him to the ground in flames. Meanwhile, the other rangers were struggling with the gladiator. "If only we could get the Talisman off of him," said Tyler. "I've got an idea," said Sadie. "Brandon, give me your saber." "What? Why?" "Just give it here!" She took Brandon's saber, put it in the barrel of her blaster, and shot it at the gladiator, hitting the Talisman directly, knocking it off. The gladiator returned to its fossilized state. Sadie scooped up the rat Talisman. "Looks like things are back to normal," she declared. "I couldn't agree more!" Scurgious's voice boomed from out of nowhere. Pointing his staff at the mantis demon's body, he shouted, "Rise from the ashes, fallen demon!" The mantis demon grew to city-wrecking proportions. The rangers knew what to do. "Legendary Spirits, awaken!" The spirits arrived on the scene, and formed the Spirit Force Megazord. "Let's squash this bug!" said Matt. The mantis charged, but the megazord stepped out of the way. As he ran past the zord, it pulled its saber and sliced both the monster's arms off. "Aaaaarggghhh!" The megazord slashed again, finishing the mantis off in a fiery explosion. "Damn," said Scurgious, before disappearing.

Matt, Sadie, Maria, and Tyler were sitting around the suite, talking, when Brandon walked in. "So, how'd you do?" asked Sadie. "A D, I got a D! I swear, that guy hates me." "Hey," said Matt, "D's are good enough to pass, aren't they?" "Lucky for me, they are," Brandon agreed. "Well," began Tyler, "I'd love to sit around and make fun of Brandon's grades, but I've got a hot date," he got up and met Tina at the door. Maria grabbed Matt's hand. "_We've_ got a date too, remember?" "Uh, yeah," Matt said, jumping up and leaving with his girlfriend. "Sheesh," complained Brandon, sinking to the couch. "Hey," said Sadie, "more pizza and video games for us, right?" "Right." The blue and yellow rangers buried the D paper under plates of pizza and started playing each other in Fighter III.


	9. Chapter 9

**Episode 9: Home Sick**

The rangers raced through across the Sahara Desert, desperately trying to reach the horse Talisman before the cobra demon. "These Spirit Cycles are sick!" exclaimed Brandon, as the rangers sped through the desert on the new motorcycles that Alpha had designed for them. In the distance, the cobra demon gained on them on his own motorcycle. He flipped a switch on the cycle, setting off a blaster that fired at the rangers. Their cycles spun out of control, and they crashed into the sand. When the demon caught up, he jumped off his cycle and summoned the shadow-kahn. "You didn't think it'd be that easy, did you, rangers?" "Honestly, I was starting to hope so," said Tyler. The rangers got themselves up, preparing to fight. As the other rangers began to fight the shadow-kahn, Sadie drew her Hydro Ax and charged the cobra demon. "I don't think so, blue ranger," the monster hissed. He blocked the ax, knocking it out of Sadie's hands. Then, he bit her. "Ouch!" said Sadie. She fell to the ground. "That would be my venom, you're feeling. In twenty-four hours, it will destroy you completely!" "Sadie!" the others exclaimed. Maria and Brandon ran over to her, as Matt and Tyler drew their special weapons. "You're gonna pay for that!" said Tyler, handing his Tremor Hammer to Matt, who combined it with his Magma Sword. "Molten Shock, full power!" The weapon, bladed on one end, sliced through the demon. Matt then rotated the weapon, striking the monster with the hammer end. The demon fell to the ground, exploding on impact. "Is she alright?" asked Tyler. "The Talisman," Maria pointed out, "it'll heal her." Tyler ran up to the cactus that they had been told contained the Talisman and pulled out his saber. "Gross!" he exclaimed as the cactus squirted on him. He rummaged around the inside of the cactus, but all he could find was a damp note. It read: _If you are seeking the horse Talisman, you are out of luck. I have already claimed it, in an attempt to ensure that Shendu will never rise again. If you believe you are truly worthy of possessing its power of healing, you will find me at these coordinates. I caution you, if you are not worthy and still attempt to claim this prize, YOU WILL PERISH. _Matt and Brandon read it over Tyler's shoulder. "What? What does it say? Where's the Talisman?" asked Maria. "Shit," was all they could say.

In the Dark Temple, Flario tried to explain his monster's failure to Shendu. "My lord, they snuck up on the cobra demon. It wasn't my fault," he reasoned. "I've had enough of your excuses, Flario," Shendu hissed. "If I may, my lord," Scurgious began as he entered the scene, "it appears the Talisman was never there in the first place. "How can that be?" Shendu asked, irritated. "I'm not sure, but there's more. The blue ranger was bitten by the cobra demon, and is dying of the poisonous bite. The other rangers have no choice but to locate the Talisman within the next twenty-four hours, or they will lose their friend. All we need do is follow them." Shendu pondered for a moment, then continued. "Good. And when they do find it, take it from them _before_ they use it on the blue ranger!" "Of course, my lord."

The rangers gathered together around Sadie at the Power Chamber, as Alpha ran the coordinates from the note through the computer. "The coordinates read right here," Alpha said, pointing at a blank region on the computer map. "Empty space just outside of a city called Mariner Bay," said Brandon. "Anyone ever heard of it?" "I have some good friends in that city," said Maya. "I'll try to contact one of them and see if they know who might have taken the Talisman." "We can't wait," said Matt. "While Maya contacts her friends, we need to go right now." "Agreed," said Maria. "Hang in there, Sadie." For the first time Sadie had nothing to say. The four rangers teleported to Mariner Bay. Moments later, Alpha had a signal on the computer. "Maya, I've connected with Dana Mitchell at Lightspeed!" "That's great, Alpha!" Maya ran over to the computer and saw the old pink Lightspeed ranger on the screen. "Dana!" "Maya! It's great to see you! How is everything?" Maya frowned. "Unfortunately, not too great," she said, moving out of the way so that her friend could see Sadie. "One of the Spirit Force rangers was bitten by a poisonous demon, and the only object that can heal her has been hidden somewhere outside your city. The other rangers have already gone there to look for it, but I wanted to ask if you knew anything." Dana thought for a moment. "Hmm. As far as I know, all the demons in this area were destroyed years ago, by my team, and we haven't read any demon activity since. Let me double check, though." She disappeared from the screen.

As the rangers arrived on the beach, just outside Mariner Bay, Maya contacted them. "_Rangers, my friend, Dana, just informed me that she located one demon in the exact coordinates from the note. Be careful!"_ "We read you loud and clear, Maya," said Matt. "Alright guys, according to Alpha's directions, it's just a little further that way." They hiked for a while, until they reached some cliffs. "Guess we have to climb," said Tyler. As they climbed the rocks, they started to hear voices. A deep, calm, sinister voice sounded in each of their heads. _Go back. Go back. GO BACK! _As they neared the top of the cliff, a winged figure appeared before them. It was gold in color, with a pointed, horned head, and green eyes. "I am Diabolico. Who dares attempt to take the horse Talisman from me?" "You?" asked Brandon. "But you're a demon, aren't you? Why don't you want Shendu to return?" "Shendu, is one of the eight, tyrannical, demon emperors. He was a terrible ruler who did not care for his subjects, and that is why I betrayed him, telling the spirits how to defeat him. Who are you?" Matt stepped forward. "We're the keepers of the spirits, now," he said as he and the others morphed. "We're the Power Rangers. If you truly were an ally to the spirits, you know you can trust us with the Talisman." Maria chimed in. "The keeper of the Water Spirit is dying, and she needs the Talisman's powers to save her," she pleaded. "Power Rangers? I've not seen Power Rangers for quite some time. At one time they were my enemies…" The rangers prepared for an attack. "…but now, they are my friends," he finished, as the horse Talisman appeared in his hand. Just as he handed it over to Maria, however, a green bolt struck him, knocking him off the cliff. "Diabolico!" Maria screamed. "Serves you right, traitor," said Scurgious. "Now, the Talisman, if you don't mind." "As a matter of fact, we do mind," said Matt, as he and the rangers prepared to fight. "Always the hard way with you rangers," he said, summoning the jellyfish demon. The demon attacked the rangers. "Tyler! Combine your Tremor Hammer with my Magma sword!" As they did so, creating the double-edged weapon, Brandon and Maria hatched their own plan, combing their special weapons as well. "Molten Shock! Final strike!" Matt and Tyler's weapon incinerated the demon. Then, Maria and Brandon turned their weapon on Scurgious. "Shockwave Blaster! Fire!" The blast sent Scurgious to the sea, after which he disappeared. After the fight the rangers hurried over to Diabolico. "Are you alright?" asked Maria. "You're wasting time," the dying demon said. "It is too late for me, but you must get the Talisman back to the blue ranger." At that, Diabolico dematerialized. Matt helped Maria up. "Hey, we need to get back to Sadie. They teleported back to the Power Chamber. When they got there, Maria touched the Talisman to Sadie, who at this point was very week. She immediately livened up. "That," she said, "could've been bad. They all let out a sigh of relief. "Looks like Sadie's back," said Brandon, rolling his eyes. Sadie elbowed him. "Hey! I never even left," she said. Laughing with her friends.


	10. Chapter 10

**Episode 10: Monkey Business**

Maria and Sadie were walking back to the suite. "…and then we called it a night," said Maria, recapping her date with Matt to Sadie. Sadie sighed. "Sounds wonderful. I wish a guy at this school would take _me_ out on a date like that." Almost as soon as she said that, a guy's voice called her and Maria. "Excuse me, ladies," a young, shaggy haired kid ran up to them. "Could you tell me where The Shack is?" Sadie was at a loss for words, until Maria nudged her. "Um, it's right around the corner, next to the Rec. Center." "Thank, you. I'm James, by the way. Just transferred here." "Sadie, and this is my roommate, Maria." "Nice to meet you, girls, but I'm _starving_. I'll catch ya later," he said running off to The Shack. "Who was that?" Matt asked, catching up to the girls and putting his arm around Maria. "Oh no one, just Sadie's new _boyfriend_," Maria teased. Sadie just stuck her tongue out at her. Just then, their communicators sounded. _"Rangers," _Maya said, _"a demon and some shadow-kahn have been spotted in Tanzania. Alpha's preparing to send you there. Tyler and Brandon will meet you there, as well." _"Right," they said in unison. The three of them made sure the coast was clear, and then were teleported in streaks of red, pink, and blue lights. They arrived in Tanzania, alongside Tyler and Brandon. "Nice of you guys to join us," said Brandon. "You really think there's a Talisman here?" asked Maria. "That's usually the case," said Tyler. "Demons show up. Talisman must be close by." "Welcome, rangers!" The five of them turned around to see a green demon covered entirely by thorns. "I am the thorn demon," she said. "Wow," said Brandon, "what a prick," he joked. "Ready guys?" Matt asked. They all nodded. "Spirit evolution!" The suits of fire, vine, lighting, water, and wind formed around their respective rangers, forming the ranger gear. "Shadow-kahn! Destroy them!" The rangers leapt into combat with the shadow-kahn. As the rangers gained the upper hand, the thorn demon hopped into action. "Look what I found!" She held up the monkey Talisman. "Let's see what this baby can do." She pointed it at Brandon, turning him into a warthog. "Damn," Sadie said, "now he really is a pig." "That's not funny," said Matt. "We gotta get that Talisman." "Right," said Sadie, charging the demon. "You next, blue ranger!" She aimed at Sadie, turning her into a hyena. "Two down, three to go!" the demon giggled. "This isn't good," said Tyler. "Ya think?" said Maria. As she spoke, the beam from the Talisman hit her, turning her into giraffe. "Still think your girlfriend's attractive, red ranger?" "Matt, I'll distract her, you try to sneak up on her," said Tyler. As Tyler charged the demon, Matt approached from behind. As she fired at Tyler, turning him into a baboon, Matt jump kicked her, knocking the Talisman out of her hands. He went to grab it, but a bird swooped down and took it first, flying away with it. "No!" he and the thorn demon screamed together. "Look what you did, ranger!" "Shut up," he said, barely paying attention to her. He spoke into his communicator. "Red Spirit Cycle!" His Spirit Cycle appeared, and he hopped on. "Hang tight guys, I'll be back!" He rode off after the bird.

At the Dark Temple, Shendu questioned Scurgious. "Scurgious, do you mind telling me WHY your demon has returned WITHOUT the Talisman?!" "That's a very good question, my lord. Care to explain, thorn demon?" "I, uh, a bird took it and flew away with it." "A bird? Perhaps he should recruit a bird demon, then?" said Shendu. "No, master! I can do it!" the thorn demon pleaded. "THEN GO AND DO NOT COME BACK UNTIL YOU HAVE IT!" The demon ran out quickly.

Matt rode through the savanna on his cycle. _"Matt, the Talisman stopped moving,"_ said Maya. _"Bank right and head south. You should find it there."_ "You got it, Maya," said Matt, speeding up. As he closed in on the Talisman, however, he started to notice something odd. Then, he came to a complete halt. Straight ahead, where Maya had indicated the bird dropped the Talisman, sat a pride of lions. "Uh, Maya, we've got a problem," he said into his communicator. _"I see it, Matt. I'm sending you something that may help." _Just then, the snake Talisman materialized in Matt's hands. "Huh. This may just work. Thanks Maya!" He clenched his fist around the Talisman and its powers took effect, concealing his form. He walked straight into the middle of the pride, being extra careful not to make any noise. Then, he saw the Talisman. It was sitting right in front of a mother lioness licking her cub. He crept forward, and just as he crouched over to grab it, the thorn demon materialized in the middle of the pride. "Ha! The Talisman is mine!" she exclaimed, swiping up the Talisman before she realized where she was. The lions gathered around to investigate, and when they assessed the demon as a threat, the lionesses went in for the kill. "Wait! Noooo!" she screamed as lioness after lioness pounced on her. The Talisman fell out of her hands and rolled right to Matt's feet. He scooped it up and took off. As he rode back to his friends, he reappeared, sending the snake Talisman back to Maya. "Guys!" he yelled, holding up the monkey Talisman. Its beam struck the hyena, giraffe, baboon, and warthog. "What are all these flies doing around me?" asked Brandon. "The flies are the least of your concerns!" said Scurgious, appearing out of nowhere. "Tough luck, Scurgious," said Matt, "your demon is lion chow, by now." "Ah, that's where you're wrong." At that, a green bolt came from his staff, and the thorn demon reappeared, ten times larger. "Legendary spirits, awaken!" The rangers piloted their respective zords. "Spirit Force Megazord, full power!" The megazord's saber materialized. "Final strike!" The megazord sliced through the thorn demon, causing her to explode.

The rangers walked back to their suite. "I think what I'll miss most about being a giraffe is the view," said Maria. "Eh, I like your neck the way it is," said Matt, kissing her cheek. "Hey look Sadie," said Maria, "it's James!" Sadie looked ahead and saw her crush. "Hey," he said, spotting the rangers. "Sadie and Maria, right?" "Yeah," said Sadie, "and these are our friends. Tyler, Brandon, and Maria's boyfriend, Matt." James shook hands with each of them. "We were all gonna go get lunch. Did you wanna join?" "Yeah, that sounds great!" he said. They all headed to The Shack.


	11. Chapter 11

**Episode 11: Enter Lotus Demon, pt. 1**

At the Dark Temple, Shendu recapped the past few weeks. "Only three Talismans remain. The rangers have seven and I possess TWO! Why should I not order my shadow-kahn to do away with you all, right now, Scurgious?" "Because, my lord, I have recruited the strongest demon, yet. Allow me to introduce the Lotus Demon." A demon clad in black armor walked into the room. "I am Lotus Demon, at your service, Lord Shendu." "Lotus Demon, you retrieve the pig Talisman from London, then perhaps I shall let your pathetic garrison live." "Yes, my lord."

Sadie just walked into the suite. "So," began Maria, "how was it?" She was referring to Sadie's first date with James. "It was great," she said, sinking to the couch next to her friend. "He was great, funny, nice, but," she paused, "he's really quiet." "Well you have to expect that," said Maria. "He's new. It'll take some time for him to break out of his shell." "Yeah, I suppose you're right," Sadie agreed. Just then, Matt, Tyler, and Brandon came out of their rooms. "Time to move girls," said Matt. "Maya located the next Talisman in London," explained Tyler. "We're all here, Alpha," Matt said into his communicator. _"Roger that, Matt!" _At that, they were teleported with five beams of light. Once in London, the ranger began to track the Talisman. "Maya said it's in the clock tower," said Matt. "You mean that clock tower?" asked Brandon, pointing straight ahead at a clock tower, in front of which stood a demon clad in black. The rangers ran up to it. "Spirit evolution!" they shouted, morphing instantly. "So _you're_ the rangers that have been taking all the Talismans," he said in deep, ominous voice. "Who are you?" asked Sadie. "I am Lotus Demon, and the pig Talisman is mine!" As the rangers noticed something clenched in the demon's fist, his eyes began to glow yellow. Then, two, hot beams jetted out of his eyes at the rangers, narrowly missing them but causing them to dive for cover. "Hahahahaha! You rangers are no match for me, now that I possess the power of heat vision." "He's got a point," said Brandon. Lotus Demon fired another two beams at the rangers, making semi contact. "So long, losers," he said, before disappearing.

At the Dark Temple, Lotus Demon returned with the pig Talisman. "Ah, at last, Scurgious, one of your demons isn't completely useless," Shendu hissed. "I told you, my lord, he is the strongest of my warriors," said Scurgious. "Now, Lotus Demon, give me the Talisman." "Not quite yet, my lord," said the demon. "What do you mean? Do you dare to defy me?" "Not at all, my lord. I'm simply suggesting that the pig Talisman's destructive power can prove useful in retrieving the final two Talismans," explained Lotus Demon. Shendu was silent for a moment. Finally, he consented. "Alright, use its power to defeat the rangers and bring me _all _the Talismans, including the ones the rangers have already taken, and then you _will _deliver them _all _to me. Understood?" Lotus Demon nodded. "Of course, my lord." He exited the room.

The rangers were tending to their wounds at the Power Chamber. "Well," said Brandon, "that went…badly. Very badly." "That was not an ordinary demon," said Matt. "Scurgious must've summoned some sort of special warrior now that there's only three Talismans left." "Two Talismans," Sadie corrected him." There's only two, now." "And I'll bet once that Lotus Demon gets the remaining two, he'll turn his attentions here. "He's not gonna get the last two," said Maria. "We won't let him, because that's our job. We're the Power Rangers." Maya chimed in. "There's nothing in the data base about any 'Lotus Demon'. This is some sort of new warrior." "So what," said Brandon, "Scurgious is _making_ demons now? Since when?" "Rangers!" shouted Alpha. "The Lotus Demon is in downtown Capeside, and by the looks of it, he still has the Talisman!" The rangers and Maya ran to the screen, and saw Lotus Demon destroying things with his heat beam eyes. "That's strange," said Matt, "I would've thought he'd have given it straight to Shendu." "Well this time, we'll be ready," said Tyler, walking over to the Talisman vault. As the other rangers followed, Maya stopped them. "No, rangers! It's too risky. If Lotus Demon gets the upper hand, he will have more Talismans to deliver to Shendu." The rangers stopped for a moment. "She's right," Matt said. "We'll have to do this without the help of any Talismans. Alpha, teleport us to downtown Capeside." "You got it, Matt!" the robot said. The rangers teleported, arriving downtown in full morph. "Back for another ass kicking?" said Lotus Demon. "You should've given that Talisman to Shendu when you had the chance, pal," said Tyler. "I think not. This Talisman's power will help me reclaim all of Shendu's Talismans from you pathetic rangers." He fired his heat beams at the rangers, but they dove out of the way. "Spirit blasters!" Matt commanded. All five rangers drew their blasters and fired simultaneously at Lotus Demon. They barely left a scratch. "Brandon," Matt said, "you're up!" "Right," Brandon said. "Static Blaster!" Brandon fired his special weapon at the demon. Lotus Demon met the blast with another set of heat beams. The result was an explosion. When the dust and smoke settled, Lotus Demon was still standing and Brandon was on the ground. "Goodbye, yellow ranger," he said, preparing to deliver the final blow. He pulled out his Lotus Blade and cocked back to strike. "No!" screamed Tyler, throwing himself in front of the blade, and taking the blow. "Foolish, green ranger. Very foolish." "Maria! Sadie! Get them out of here!" said Matt. "What about you?" asked Maria. "I'll hold him off," he answered. The girls grabbed their friends. "Be careful," said Sadie. Matt nodded. They teleported, and then it was just Matt and Lotus Demon. "One on one. Brave…but stupid," said Lotus Demon. "We'll see about that. Magma Sword!" Matt drew his special weapon and his Spirit saber. "Lotus Blade!" The demon drew his special weapon and powered up the pig Talisman. They engaged in a heated exchange of sword strokes and weapon fire. The Magma Sword and Lotus Blade clashed. Matt raised his saber to knock away the Talisman, but Lotus Demon's heat vision blasted the saber out of his hands, first. Matt then tried to knock the demon off balance, but was stopped once again by the Talisman's powers. The heat beams forced him to duck for cover, and as he was ducking, Lotus Demon brought his blade down on him, striking straight across his chest. Matt demorphed. Lotus Demon then held the blade to his neck and leaned in. "I would finish you off here and now, but I have a message for you to deliver. You and the other rangers WILL bring the other Talismans to me, or I will destroy each of you, one at a time. And then I will destroy your school, the city, and soon, the world. Understand?" Matt looked him directly in his glowing eyes. "If we bring you all the Talismans, Shendu will do all of that, anyway." Lotus Demon said nothing. Instead he lifted his blade and disappeared. Matt teleported back to the Power Chamber. Maria ran to him first, throwing her arms around him. Tyler and Brandon were laying on the medical tables. Sadie looked at them, then at Matt and Maria. "So," she said, "what are we gonna do?" "That's a good question," Matt answered.

_To be continued…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Episode 12: Enter Lotus Demon, pt. 2**

The rangers were quickly getting ready to leave the Power Chamber. "We've got to get to that Talisman _before_ Lotus Demon does," said Matt, referring to the Talisman Maya had just located. "Preparing for teleportation," said Alpha. The rangers teleported to the Himalayas, morphed. "There," said Tyler. "It's at the top of the mountain. They moved quickly. When they got to the top, they saw it. It was wedged into a rock. Matt ran for it, but a heat blast intercepted him, sending him flying over to the edge, hanging on for life. "Matt!" Maria shrieked, running to him. "Did you really think you'd beat me here, rangers?" Lotus Demon entered the scene. "Actually," sounded Brandon's voice, "we did." Everyone looked over to see Brandon, fully morphed, flipping the Talisman in his hands. Lotus Demon grunted. He then ran over to Matt, knocking Maria away. He put his blade to Matt. "Give me the Talisman, yellow ranger, or your friend is going to take a little trip down the mountain," he said. Matt looked at Brandon. They exchanged glances, Matt winked, and then let go. "No!" Maria and Sadie shrieked. Brandon tossed the Talisman over the edge. "Fool!" shouted Lotus Demon, leaping over the edge, himself. The other rangers summoned their spirit cycles and rode down the mountain. They got down just in time to see Matt on ground, perfectly fine, but knocked out. "Excellent," the Lotus Demon said, taking the Talisman right out of Matt's hands, "the Talisman of immortality is now mine." He then disappeared.

"Excellent work, Lotus Demon," Shendu said back at the Dark Temple, "now give the dog Talisman to me. You do not need its power to defeat the rangers." The Lotus Demon turned away. "No," he said coldly. "'No'? What do you mean, 'no'?" "I mean I'm not giving it to you. I have my own plans for the rangers and the Talismans, and they don't involve you." "Shadow-kahn, destroy him!" The shadow-kahn attacked Lotus Demon, but he fought them off easily. "Goodbye, _my lord." _At that, he walked out.

The rangers got back to the Power Chamber. Matt punched the wall. "It's my fault, guys." Maria put her hand on his shoulder. "That blast could've hit any one of us. Don't blame yourself." Tyler nodded. "Walk it off, man. It's not over yet." Maya came over to them. "I, too, agree that it is not Matt's fault. However, now the Lotus Demon has the dog Talisman and its power of immortality. He will be practically unstoppable." "Great," said Brandon, "as if he wasn't hard enough to beat already." Matt looked at Sadie. "You've been unusually quiet, Sadie. What's on your mind?" Sadie looked up. "It's just that we've never faced a threat this difficult." The others were silent for a moment. Matt broke silence. "No." Everyone looked at him, including Maya and Alpha. "I refuse to believe that this guy can't be beat. What happened when Thorlak had you guys on the ropes?" "You saved us," said Maria, smiling. "And what happened when Sadie got bit by that poisonous demon?" "You guys saved me," said Sadie. "Exactly. Just when they think we're beat, we're not." "Rangers!" cried Alpha. "Lotus Demon is back downtown!" Matt looked at everyone else. "Ready?" They all nodded, and Alpha teleported them. They arrived downtown, completely morphed. "End of the line, Lotus Demon!" said Matt. "Have you come to surrender?" he asked. "That'll never happen," said Sadie. "Very well, then. Your funeral. Lotus Blade!" He drew his weapon and charged the rangers. As he attacked, each ranger drew their own special weapon. "Tornado Fan! Static Blaster! Hydro Ax! Tremor Hammer! Magma Sword!" The rangers put up a fight, but the two Talismans proved to give Lotus Demon just too much power. He brought them all down, one by one. Once again, he stood over Matt, blade to his neck. "I warned you once. Perhaps I must make an example of their leader in order to get them to give up. Goodbye, red ranger!" As he raised his blade for the final strike, a familiar voice sounded. "Super Silverizer!" A blue blast hit Lotus Demon, knocking him back, away from Matt. Matt looked up to see who it was and could not believe his eyes. It was a silver ranger. "Super Silverizer, blade mode!" A blue blade sprung from the ranger's weapon as he leaped into the air and struck Lotus Demon again. At this point, the rangers came to help Matt up. All they could do was watch in amazement. Then, another familiar voice sounded. "Tranz Dagger!" A galaxy ranger, like Maya appeared. This one, however, was pink. Her Tranz Dagger blasted the Lotus Demon. She then drew her Quasar Saber as the silver ranger drew his blade. They simultaneously attacked Lotus Demon, knocking the Talismans out of his holster. He fell to the ground, stunned. The other rangers had brought Matt to the top of a nearby building to recover when their saviors approached them. "You," said Sadie to the pink galaxy ranger, "you're a galaxy ranger, like Maya. She nodded. "And _you're_ one of the space rangers," said Tyler to the silver ranger. "My parents were in Angel Grove the day you saved the world from the aliens." The silver ranger also nodded. "That's great and all," said Brandon, "but who _are _you guys?" The two rangers looked at each other, then took off their helmets, revealing the faces of Zhane and Karone. Only Matt recognized them. "Mom! Dad!" He ran over and hugged his parents. The other rangers' jaws dropped. "You guys are…rangers?" Karone smiled at her son. "Mom, so those stories you always told me, you were in them?" "That's right," she said. "Zhane patted Matt's shoulder. "You wouldn't believe our excitement when Maya told us _you_ were a ranger." "And we couldn't be more proud," said Karone. "Rangers!" The Lotus Demon cried. "You may have taken the pig and the dog, but if you want the final Talisman of the balance of good and evil, you will have to take it from me at MY temple, the Lotus Temple. It has been hidden there for thousands of years, and it shall remain there!" At that, he disappeared.

At the Dark Temple, Shendu scolded Scurgious. "Your demon has betrayed us, you fool." Flario chimed in. "Now the rangers have _ten_ Talismans, you have no more monsters, and we've no way of retrieving the Talismans from the Power Chamber. What kind of demon sorcerer _are _you?" "A great one," Scurgious claimed. "Be patient. The tiger Talisman has yet to work its magic. All we need to do is let the rangers confront Lotus Demon in his domain and let things work themselves out as I have predicted." "You had BETTER be right," said Shendu.

At the Power Chamber, Maya confirmed the Talisman's location. "It is in an isolated spot off the coast. That must be where the Lotus Temple is." "That's the last Talisman. We get that, and we win," said Matt. He turned to Maya and his parents. "We're gonna need _all_ the rangers for this, if you catch my drift. They nodded, and Alpha teleported them all to the temple. When they arrived, Lotus Demon greeted them at the entrance. "Looking for something?" he said, chuckling. Matt took the lead. "It's morphing time!" All eight rangers sprang into action. "Spirit evolution!" "Go, galactic!" "Let's rocket!" The eight rangers charged the demon. At first, they seemed to overpower him, but he still held his own, holding on to the tiger Talisman as if his life depended on it. Tyler and Sadie combined their weapons. "Hydro Boulder Blaster!" The blast stunned the demon, cracking the Talisman. Brandon and Maria combined their weapons. "Hurricane Cannon!" The blast once again damaged the demon and the Talisman. Maya and Karone were up next, each striking Lotus Demon with their Quasar Sabers. Matt and his father nodded at each other. "Magma Sword!" "Super Silverizer!" The final two strikes did it. They brought down the demon, but unintentionally broke the tiger Talisman in half. "Noooo!" The demon split into two halves, himself. One half, a more monstrous version of the demon, and the other half, James. "James?" said Sadie.

_To be continued…_


	13. Chapter 13

**Episode 13: Awakening Light**

The rangers crowded around James as he started to wake up. "W-Where am I?" he asked. Matt knelt down beside him. "You don't remember anything?" "Well, it was more sort of like a dream, or more like a nightmare. I was this demon, and I was fighting the Power Rangers, you guys." "Yeah," said Brandon, "that was actually pretty real." "Damn," James said, "I feel terrible." "It's alright, man," Tyler said. "You didn't know." "What's important is that you're alright," added Sadie. "Wait, if that wasn't a dream," James started to think, "then that makes you guys…Matt? Sadie? Maria?" All eight rangers took their helmets off. "You got it," said Matt. "Wow," was all James could say. "Uh, not that James's confusion isn't understandable," began Brandon, "but what about the Lotus Demon monster thing that, I don't know, kind of…came out of him?" They all looked at Lotus Demon. It said in a much more monstrous voice, "I'll be back, rangers." He then disappeared.

At the Dark Temple, Shendu hissed at his troops. "After ten thousand years, all twelve Talismans have been found, and yet, I only possess TWO OF THEM!" He breathed fire at Flario, Scurgious, and Shiva. "Actually, my lord," a voice sounded from the shadows as Lotus Demon emerged, "you have two and a half." He presented his half of the tiger Talisman. "Very well," said Shendu. "Flario, destroy this traitor and retrieve his half of the Talisman." Flario drew his sword and the shadow-kahn surrounded Lotus Demon. "Wait!" Lotus Demon said. "I am not the traitor! It was the pathetic human I was possessing. I am one-hundred percent loyal to you, my lord. Besides, you need me," he insisted." "I _need_ you? Please, enlighten me. How in the hell do I _need_ you?" "Because, my lord, I was attached to that human who is friends to the rangers, so I can now do this." He changed his form, disguising himself as James. "Now, the rangers will welcome me into the Power Chamber, and I can take the rest of the Talismans." Shendu pondered for a moment. "Perhaps that will work. You three!" He now spoke to Flario, Scurgious, and Shiva. "You will assist Lotus Demon and ensure that he DOES succeed. "Yes, my lord," they all agreed.

Back by the Lotus Temple, the rangers prepared to take James back to Power Chamber. Then, Flario and Scurgious appeared with some shadow-kahn. "Rangers, that half of the tiger Talisman belongs to us!" "I don't think so!" said Matt, throwing his helmet back on. Sadie kneeled down next to James. "Sit tight. We'll bring you back after this." He nodded. The rest of the rangers put their helmets back on and they all sprang into action, engaging the two demons and their minions in combat. As the rangers were preoccupied, a set of hands pulled James behind a rock, and he found himself being held captive by Shiva. "My, my, you're cute for a human. Maybe once this is all over I'll give you a kiss. Hahahaha!" She held him tight with her hand over his mouth and disappeared with him. Then, Lotus Demon, still disguised as James, appeared and took James's place. Noticing that the switch had taken place, Flario and Scurgious gave up. "Very well rangers," said Flario, "you win for now, but we'll be back!" He and Scurgious disappeared. "Wow," said Brandon, "is it me, or was that a little too easy? Like no giant monster fight or anything." "Are you complaining?" asked Tyler. Sadie ignored her friends' banter. "James! Are you alright?" "Uh, yeah, I'm fine. I just need to rest." "Good," said Matt. "We'll get you back to the Power Chamber. Alpha," he said into his communicator. _"I read you, Matt!" _Can you teleport all nine of us back to the Power Chamber?" _"You got it!" _The rangers and James were teleported back. "Alpha!" Karone and Zhane both exclaimed, running over to hug their old robotic friend. Sadie took James to the medical room. "Here's somewhere you can rest." "Thank you," he said, lying down and shutting his eyes. Out in the main room, everyone was getting to know each other a bit better. "Mom, Dad. You've already met Maria," he said, putting his arm around her. "She's my girlfriend." Karone hugged her. "Somehow I always knew you'd end up dating a pink ranger, just like your father!" "Guys," Tyler said, "I hate to interrupt but Tina just texted me. We've got room inspections in fifteen minutes and if we all aren't there, we get suspended for a week." "What about James?" asked Sadie. "Zhane, Karone, Alpha, and I should be able to look after him. We'll send him back to your school when he's well enough," said Maya. The Spirit Force rangers teleported. In the medical room, Lotus Demon, still looking like James, got up, and snuck off to the Talisman vault. One by one, he took all of the remaining Talismans. "Hey!" He turned around to see Zhane. "What are you doing, James?" "You fool!" he said, transforming back into Lotus Demon. "Hahahahaha!" "You! What have you done with James?" "Wouldn't you like to know?" He swung his Lotus Blade at Zhane, forcing him to duck and roll out of the way. "The Talismans now belong to Shendu!"

Back at the Dark Temple, Shiva was playing with her prisoner, sitting on his lap and forcing him to kiss her. Just then, Lotus Demon returned. "Ah, Lotus Demon," Shiva said. "Have you got the Talismans?" "Of course," he answered. "Good. Give them here, I shall present them to Shendu." "I think not." As the two argued, something appeared in front of James. It resembled the morphers that the rangers used. "Could it be," he whispered. Suddenly, the morpher spread a white light over James's body, forming white spandex over him. Then, a white and black helmet locked into place around his head. "Lotus Demon! You're not bringing those Talismans anywhere!" As he said that, he drew his blaster and fired at the two demons. Shiva cowered in the corner. "I'll deal with you, later," he said to her. "Lunar Staff!" He called his special weapon. "Lotus Blade!" Lotus Demon called his, taking on the new white ranger. It was an intense fight, but eventually, James gained the upper hand. His Lunar Staff glowed bright as it gained full power. James dealt the final strike, sending Lotus Demon to the ground in an explosion. "Now, the Talismans…" He turned around. "Looking for these?" said Scurgious, holding up the bag of Talismans and running away. "Damn," he said, running after him.

"Alright guys, you pass inspections, just like I knew you would. Dinner later, babe?" said Tina. "Sure thing, babe," Tyler said. As soon as she left the suite, their communicators sounded. _"Rangers, this is an emergency!" _"What is it, Maya?" asked Matt. _"James was really Lotus Demon in disguise. He ambushed us and stole all of the Talismans. Alpha traced him, and we have a lock on his location. You must stop him at all costs!" _The rangers got ready, and teleported. When they got to the Dark Temple, they saw the remains of Lotus Demon, and Shiva's stunned body. "If that's Lotus Demon," said Brandon, "where are the Talismans?" They all looked at each other. "James?" they wondered. They ran into the next room, where Flario and a troop of shadow-kahn ambushed them. "Put them with their friend!" commanded Flario. They were pulled over next to the white ranger. "Who are you?" asked Brandon. "James?" asked Sadie. The white ranger nodded. "At last!" said Scurgious, putting the final Talisman on Shendu. "The Demon Emperor of Fire will rise again!" The twelve Talismans glowed, melding into Shendu's body, which turned from stone to flesh. As he took living form, he came off the wall, and his serpentine body changed into a muscular, dragon's body. In a much more masculine, monstrous voice than he had had before, he shouted, "I LIVE!"

_To be continued…_


	14. Chapter 14

**Episode 14: The Wrath of Shendu**

"I LIVE!" the dragon roared. "At last, my lord, you have returned," Scurgious groveled. "Silence, fool. You nearly let the Talismans be taken from me!" Shendu walked past his servant. "Ah, rangers," he greeted his enemies, towering over them. "Now, there are six of you. I'm so glad you were all here to witness my return. Now, I can finish you all off, myself." He breathed fire at them, but they shoved off the shadow-kahn and rolled away. All six of them drew their spirit blasters. "Fire!" Matt commanded. They all made direct contact. Six scorch marks on Shendu's body slowly faded away. "Need I remind you that I possess the powers of _all twelve Talismans_? Allow me to demonstrate. Levitation!" He raised Tyler and Brandon into the air. "Super strength!" He flicked both of them, sending them flying across the room into the wall. "Heat vision!" His eyes blasted heat beams at Maria, Sadie, and James, sending them flying. And my personal favorite, combustion!" He held his hand out and blasted the ceiling over Matt and the other rangers, causing it to cave in on them. "Come, my minions. The rangers have been taken care of, and if they cross me again, I shall roast them all in the palm of my hands." Flario, Scurgious, and Shiva all laughed, as Shendu raised a rock that they all stood on. Once he was sure the rangers were not getting back up, they flew off. Tyler was the first to emerge from the rubble, demorphed. "Guys," he coughed. He got up and started moving rocks. He saw an arm and pulled James out. "You alright, man?" "I think so," he said. Some rocks moved nearby, and Matt emerged, pulling Maria and Brandon out with him. "Where's Sadie?" asked Maria. They started moving more rocks. "Got her," said James, pulling Sadie out of the wreck. "We better get back to the Power Chamber," said Matt. They all teleported. Once back at the Power Chamber, they all sat around, trying to figure out what to do. "We had them," said Matt. "Nearly all the Talismans were ours, and we blew it." "It took eight of us to beat Lotus Demon when he had two Talismans. How the hell are we supposed to beat Shendu when he has _all twelve_?" "So you're all gonna just give up?" said Zhane. "That's not what Power Rangers do. Matt, when the other space rangers and I had all lost hope, your uncle Andros still had faith, and we ended up saving the world. You're the red ranger, now. Now, it's your turn. Save the world, son." Matt stood up. "He's right, guys, but not just about me." He put his hand on James's shoulder. "There's six of us, now. Remember that demon that kept kicking our asses? Well, he's right here, and now he's on our side. "I'm going to stop Shendu. Anyone else who wants to come with me can." The rest of them stood up. "If you're in, I'm in, man," said Tyler. Maria kissed him. "You're not going without me. Sadie and Brandon both nodded in agreement. They all looked at James. "Well?" asked Sadie. "What?" James said. "And miss taking down that bastard once and for all? Of course I'm in!" Maya stepped in. "He'll be going to Hong Kong to rebuild his palace," she said. "Then that's where we'll be," said Matt. Karone ran up and hugged him. "Be careful," she said. "You know I will," he said. Zhane just nodded at him. Alpha then teleported the six rangers to Hong Kong. "I wish there were more we could do," said Karone. "There is, Karone," said Maya. Zhane and Karone looked at her. "There's a sword, the Burning Blade. It's rumored that it is the sword that cut the Talismans from Shendu's body ten thousand years ago, and that it can even combine with the power of the Talismans." "That's great!" said Zhane. "Where do we find it?" "I'll take you to it, she said."

In an abandoned ruin in Hong Kong, the rangers arrived in time to see Shendu and his minions preparing to rebuild it. "Rangers! How many lives do you possess?" "We're not backing down, Shendu," said Matt. "Good," said Shendu. "We can finally finish you off. Destroy them." Flario, Scurgious, and Shiva charged the rangers. Flario took Matt and Maria, Scurgious took Brandon and Tyler, and Shiva took James and Sadie. "Back for more, white ranger?" Shiva said, blowing kisses at James. "What's that about?" asked Sadie. "It's a long story," said James. "Matt, catch," Maria said, throwing her Tornado Fan to him. He combined the weapons. "This time I'll finish you, red ranger!" "I don't think so! Firestorm Slicer!" He sliced right through Flario, putting him to the ground. "Now," said Matt, "for Shendu." "Right," said Maria. They charged Shendu. "Please," the dragon said holding his hand out and firing a fire blast at them. Dodging it, they rolled into attack position. "Matt!" Maya's voice sounded from a distance. He turned to see his father holding a large sword. "Catch, son!" He threw the Burning Blade to Matt. "Where did you get that?" asked Shendu, swiping at him. Matt ducked and sliced through the demon's arm, cutting the dragon Talisman out. "Huh, there seems to be a spot for the Talisman on the sword. He placed the Talisman in the handle of the sword, and instantly red and gold armor formed around his ranger suit, and a dragon-shaped helmet formed around his ranger helmet. "Burning Blade Battilizer!" "Matt!" called Maria. "You've got to get the rat Talisman from him. That's what allows him to move, remember?" "Right," said Matt. He used the sword to fire blast Shendu, knocking him to the ground. A Talisman fell out. He looked at it. Dog. "Immortality. That's a start, guess." Maria scooped it up. "Die!" Shendu charged them both. Matt grabbed Maria and pulled her out of the way, slashing through Shendu. Another Talisman fell out of his body. He and Shendu both looked down at it. Rat. "NOOOO!" the dragon screamed, returning to his statue form. Maria walked up to him, removing the horse Talisman. "What are you doing?" Matt asked. "So he can't heal. Destroy him and we can end this," she said. Matt nodded. The Burning Blade changed to blaster mode, and Matt fired it at the statue, destroying it. "Master!" cried Scurgious. "You'll pay for this, rangers!" He, Flario, and Shiva disappeared. The rangers all gathered together. "Finally," said Maya, "it's over." They all demorphed and returned to the Power Chamber. "Well, what do we do, now?" asked Brandon. "Well I'm ridiculously late for my date with Tina," said Tyler. "I'll see ya guys next semester!" He took off. "James, speaking of dates," Sadie began. "Would you like to get dinner, Sadie?" asked James. She grabbed his hand and they walked off. "Sheesh. Everyone and their dates," said Brandon. "Well, Brandon," said Maya, "I'd be more than happy to finish learning that video game from you." "And Maria," Karone said, "Zhane and I would love for you to join our family for dinner tonight." At that, they all left the Power Chamber.


	15. Chapter 15

**Episode 15: The Panku Box, pt. 1**

In the demon netherworld, the ghost of Shendu swore his revenge. "Those damn Power Rangers! I will destroy them all!" A thunderbolt struck his spirit. "Arghhh!" "Ah, brother," Tchang-Zu, the thunder demon, entered the scene. "You never know when to give up." "Of course not," boomed Po-Kong, the towering mountain demon. "Ten thousand years more than us on the earth, and he never once tried to free us." "My dear siblings," Shendu pleaded, "I was only freed from _my_ imprisonment for a brief couple of hours. I never had the chance to free any of you," he hissed. "Now there's the Shendu we all know and hate," said Tso-Lan, the spooky moon demon. "You never cease to make excuses for your shortcomings." "And now," added Bai-Tza, the water demon, "it is time for your eternal torment to begin." As she said this, their other siblings, Dai-Gui the earth demon, Shi-Wu the sky demon, and Xiao-Fung the wind demon, arrived. "Wait!" said Shendu. "If you start tormenting me, I will never be able to free any of you." "And just how do you propose to accomplish that now that you're a ghost?" asked Xiao-Fung. "You see, brothers and sisters, as a spirit, I can now pass between both worlds freely. Also, I can possess anyone whom I please. I will pick a strong vessel to use to locate the mighty Panku Box and free each and every one of you." "I seriously doubt your ability to accomplish that," said Dai-Gui. "And how do we know you won't just go to the mortal world and never return?" asked Shi-Wu. "Because," said Tso-Lan, "we will put a spell on him. Once you possess someone in the human world, you will be trapped in that body until you free us all. And if you fail, we will know exactly where to find you." All seven demons zapped Shendu, putting the spell on him. "Go, now," said Po-Kong, "I'm getting hungry."

The rangers were moving back into their suite for the new semester. Matt was showing James their room. "I'm gonna miss having a room to myself," he joked, "but I suppose if I'm gonna live with someone it should be you." James just laughed. Just then, Maria and Sadie walked in. "Matt!" Maria ran up to her boyfriend, hugging and kissing him. "How was your vacation, boys?" asked Sadie, kissing James on the cheek. "Great," he said. "I'm glad to see you, though." He kissed her back. Tyler and Brandon walked in just then. Sadie and Maria hugged them. Once everyone had caught up, their communicators sounded. "Uh," said Brandon, "this is joke, right?" "Let's get to the Power Chamber, just to be sure," said Matt. They teleported to an empty Power Chamber. "Maya? Alpha?" They all started calling for them, to no avail. Then, Maya and Alpha jumped out with sign that read, "Welcome Back, Rangers!" "We got you!" they yelled. The rangers all started laughing, and then went over to hug their mentor.

The ghost of Shendu flew through the Capeside U campus, unseen by anyone. _Now, where is that red ranger? He is the perfect vessel to take control of, now that he possesses the Burning Blade, _thought the dragon. _There! _Shendu spotted Matt walking with his friends back to their suite, and bolted for him. Suddenly, someone stepped in the way. Professor Anderson approached the rangers. "Astros!" he called, preparing to make a snide remark about the kids being back. _Noooo! _Shendu tried to stop himself but it was too late. He flew straight into Anderson's body, instantly taking control. "Yes, Professor Anderson?" replied Matt. Shendu didn't know what to say. "Be gone!" he barked, then walked away. "Did he seem extra dickish, to you guys," asked Brandon. "Probably just pissed he has to deal with us for another semester," said Sadie. They all continued back to the suite.

At the Lotus Temple, Scurgious, Flario, and Shiva gathered. "Those rangers shall pay for destroying Shendu," said Flario. "Whoever said I was destroyed?" sounded Shendu's voice. "Master?" asked Shiva. Anderson entered the temple. "Ask and you shall receive," he replied. "My lord…but how?" asked Scurgious. "Though my physical form is gone, my spirit has been permitted to leave the netherworld and take a vessel by my brothers and sisters." "The other demon emperors," said Scurgious. "For what purpose, my lord?" "Well, I meant to possess the red ranger, but this fool got in my way. My siblings will not allow me to change vessels. I must free them all from their imprisonment in the netherworld, or they will bring me back to them. You all must help me. You must be the ones to retrieve the legendary Panku Box." "The box," repeated Scurgious, "of course. It is the only object in the world that can open portals to the netherworld." "Yes, and, as you know, Scurgious, those who built the box put a curse on it so that neither I nor any of my brothers or sisters could touch it. You three will have to retrieve it." "The rangers will undoubtedly try to stop us," Flario pointed out. "Yes, my general," said Shendu, "but we have an advantage. The rangers think I'm dead."

The rangers were getting ready to go to dinner when their communicators sounded again. They all looked at each other. "What's up, Maya?" said Matt. _"Rangers, I hate to say it, but Scurgious and Flario are attacking the museum, and they've got some shadow-kahn." _They all looked confused. "Shendu was the only one that could control the shadow-kahn," said Tyler. "What are they even trying to accomplish?" asked Brandon. "We'll check it out," said Matt. They all teleported to the museum, morphing at the same time. "Scurgious! Flario!" Matt called. "Don't you two know when to give up?" "Rangers!" shouted Flario. "Shadow-kahn, destroy them!" The shadow-kahn attacked. The rangers fought them off, as Matt fought Flario. The other five rangers finished off the shadow-kahn, but more appeared. "This isn't possible," said James. "The shadow-kahn respond only to Shendu's commands." "Yeah, but we all saw Matt incinerate him, didn't we?" said Maria. A blast of fire came out of nowhere, sending the rangers flying in all different directions, and getting Matt and Flario's attention. "That almost seemed like…dragon fire," Sadie pointed. "That can't be," said Tyler. When the smoke started to clear, Anderson and Shiva appeared. "Professor?" asked Brandon. Anderson, eyes glowing red, spoke, in Shendu's voice. "Rumors of my demise have been greatly…exaggerated," he said, laughing.

_To be continued…_


	16. Chapter 16

**Episode 16: The Panku Box, pt. 2**

"…exaggerated. Hahahahaha!" Shendu advance on the rangers. "How is that possible?" asked Tyler. "Matt destroyed you." "The red ranger destroyed my physical form, yes. However, my spirit cannot be destroyed so easily." "So now you're possessing my history professor?" Brandon remarked. "That's weak even for you." "Joke all you want, yellow ranger," Scurgious said, emerging from the museum, "but the Panku Box is now ours." He was holding a purple box. Flario then struck Matt, running back over to his allies. The four demons disappeared with the box. "We better get back to the Power Chamber," said Matt, getting up. They teleported. Once back in the Power Chamber, the rangers had lots of questions. "Well this just ruined my whole semester," said Brandon. "Agreed," said Sadie. "Rangers," said Maya, "I've been researching this object, the Panku Box, which Scurgious stole. It's a very powerful object. It has the power to open up portals to the demon netherworld." "Why would Shendu want to do that?" asked Brandon. Maya's expression darkened. "There are eight specific portals that this box can open. The first of which allows Shendu to pass in and out of the netherworld. The others allow his brothers and sisters to do so." "Oh crud," said Matt. "You don't mean…" "Yes Matt, I'm afraid so. It appears Shendu is trying to free the other seven demon emperors. If he is successful, the world will once again be enslaved." "We've got to get that box," said Sadie. "My thoughts, exactly," said Matt.

Matt and Maria walked through the commons. "Hey," Maria said to him, not getting a response, "you there?" Matt looked at her. "It's just…I thought we were done with this. Shendu, shadow-kahn, demons, all of it. Ya know?" "Yeah, I know what you mean. I thought were actually gonna get to be normal college kids this semester." Their communicators sounded. _"Matt, Maria. Alpha's located Shendu and the other demons. They're at the Lotus Temple. Prepare to teleport." _"Right," they both said, as they teleported to the Lotus Temple in red and pink streaks of light. When they got there, they were met by the other rangers. Suddenly, Flario and some shadow-kahn appeared. "Rangers! You should not have come here," he said. The rangers morphed. "Spirit evolution!" all six of them cried, activating their morphing sequences. When they were done, they got right to business. "Red ranger! This time, you're mine!" declared Flario, as he and Matt clashed swords. "Matt!" James yelled. "I'll help you!" "No!" Matt responded. "Go get the box!" James, Tyler, and Sadie ran into the Lotus Temple. Matt, Brandon, and Maria remained outside to fight. Matt and Flario continued to duel, until Maria and Brandon finished off the shadow-kahn they were fighting. "Matt, let's show him some firestorm power!" Maria said, tossing Matt her Tornado Fan. He combined it with his Magma Sword. Brandon then drew his Static Blaster. He and Matt both aimed their weapons at Flario. "Fire!" they yelled simultaneously. The combined power of their blasts sent Flario to the ground, apparently defeated. "Good work, guys," said Matt.

In the Lotus Temple, James, Sadie, and Tyler were greeted by Scurgious. "Looking for something? Hahahahaha!" he laughed. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way," declared James, "but one way or another, that box is coming back with us." "I don't think so," said Scurgious. "Shadow-kahn, attack!" The three rangers fought the shadow-kahn as Scurgious continued to attempt crack the first code on the box. Just then, Matt, Maria, and Brandon ran into the temple. "Need help?" Brandon asked. "The box!" exclaimed Tyler. "Brandon, your blaster," Matt pointed out. "Right," he said, aiming his Static Blaster at Scurgious. "I think not, yellow ranger," said Shendu, breathing fire at him. Brandon had no choice but to jump out of the way. "Maria, you're up!" said Matt. "I've got an idea of my own, as well." Maria summoned her Tornado Fan, but her attack with it was intercepted by Shiva. "Surprise, pink ranger!" She drew her sword to keep Maria occupied. Matt, at this point had gotten behind Scurgious with his Magma Sword. As he brought it down, a hand caught it. "Close, but not quite, red ranger," said Shendu, tossing Matt away. Matt put his sword away, not wanting to do too much harm to Anderson's body. He then engaged Shendu in hand-to-hand combat. As the two of them fought, Brandon joined in to try to help. Maria continued to fight Shiva, and the others continued fighting shadow-kahn. "It's done!" proclaimed Scurgious. "We have the location of the first portal." "Excellent! Let us be gone!" He and the other demons disappeared. "Shit," said Matt, Brandon, and Sadie.

Back at the Power Chamber, Maya finished speaking with Zhane and Karone on the computer. "Your parents are going to keep an eye out for any demon activity," she said to Matt. "We've got to be extra proactive about this. We cannot allow the other demon emperors to be summoned." Matt looked Maya in the eye. Then, he turned to everyone else. "We won't," was all he said.


	17. Chapter 17

**Episode 17: Appetite for Destruction**

Matt, Tyler, and Brandon were all working out at the gym. "Any word from Maya yet?" asked Matt. "Nah, man," said Tyler. "Where ever the first portal is, it must be hidden well." As they left the gym, they ran into Maria. "Hey guys," she said. "What brings you to the gym, Maria?" asked Brandon. "Her class," Matt said, putting his arm around her. "That's right," she said. "What about you all?" "Getting ripped, of course!" said Brandon, not noticing the others rolling their eyes. Just then, their communicators sounded. They ran around the corner where no one could see or hear them. "You got four of us, Maya," said Matt. _"Rangers, Alpha's located Shendu and his troop in Tokyo. That's the mountain demon's domain. If released, she will devour the human race. We're preparing to teleport you there, now. Sadie and James will meet you there." _The rangers prepared, and were teleported to Tokyo. Once in Tokyo, the four rangers met up with Sadie and James. "Guys!" Sadie shouted. "You guys know the deal?" asked Tyler. "Yeah," said James. "Stop Shendu or we all get eaten." "That just about sums it up, I'd say," said Brandon. "What's that over there?" said Maria, pointing to a green light in the distance. They ran toward the light and into a courtyard, where they were greeted by Flario and Shiva. "Rangers!" they shouted. "Spirit evolution!" All six rangers morphed. "This time, red ranger," said Flario, "I will be victorious." "I'll handle hot head," said Matt. "You guys stop Scurgious!" "Shadow-kahn, stop them!" commanded Shendu, summoning his minions. The shadow-kahn descended upon the rangers. Soon, each ranger was being subdued by multiple shadow-kahn, while Matt was overpowered by Flario and Shiva. "Yes," said Scurgious, "and now the portal is ready to be opened." He held the Panku Box out, and it shot a beam at a large gate, creating key holes. The box then locked into the gate, spouting out an immense portal. From it, emerged a massive, green, female demon. "Welcome back to the mortal world, Po-Kong, the mountain demon," said Shendu. _"That's_ Shendu's sister?" exclaimed Sadie. "Must be his big sister," said Brandon. "Enough!" boomed Po-Kong. "What's for lunch?" "Power Rangers," said Shendu. "Dig in." "Mmmm. Yummy," she said, her eyes falling on the rangers. She charged at them. The rangers acted quickly, slipping out of the grip of the shadow-kahn. They rolled away just before Po-Kong reached for them. As a result, she grabbed three shadow-kahn. "Gross," she said, "but it's a start." At that, she wrapped her mouth around the ninja's, gobbling them all up in a matter of seconds. "If we don't do something soon, that's gonna be us," Sadie pointed out. Matt took charge, calling on his Spirit Cycle. The others followed suit. The six of them zigged and zagged, trying to trip the monster up, but she stayed on them tightly, not backing down. "I've got an idea, guys," said Maria. She activated the propellers on her wind cycle, allowing it to take flight. She flew around Po-Kong like a bug, trying to confuse her, but the demon reacted fast, snatching Maria right out of the air. "Looks like you're first, pink one," she said, grinning and licking her lips as Maria struggled to get free. Then a fiery blast hit the demon's hand, burning it. "AAARRRGGHH!" writhed Po-Kong. She let Maria go. "That's my girlfriend," said Matt, holstering his spirit blaster. "You'll pay for that," Po-Kong said, bringing her fist down at Matt. He rolled out of the way, and she crushed his Spirit Cycle. Before Matt could recover, the demon snatched him up. "You're going to be scrumptious," she said, salivating. Matt focused hard on his powers of fire as the demon brought him closer to her mouth. Finally, just as her mouth opened up to take him in, he heated up to a scolding temperature, burning her hand and forcing her to loosen her grip and drop him. "Haha! The power of fire," he said, as a body sized shot of saliva covered him. "Gross!" he said. When he looked to see what had happened, Po-Kong's hand was already around him again. "I spit on you, and now you're all wet. No getting away this time, tasty," she said, licking him to ensure we was good and soaked. Matt tried to heat up again, but she was right, he was too damp. Before the others could react, she lifted him over her gaping mouth and dropped him on her giant, purple tongue. He slid helplessly down the back of her throat as she swallowed him. "Mmmm, spicy," she said, burping. "Matt!" screamed Maria. As she drew her saber, Tyler stopped her. "No, we have to regroup. She's too powerful." "He's right," affirmed James. "But,"she said, "it's all my fault." Her friends pulled her away.

The rangers hid in an abandoned building a short distance away from Po-Kong's portal. The city was now being evacuated as the mountain demon began her rampage. "It's like Shendu all over again," said Brandon. "It's worse," said James. "Now we're down one ranger." They all looked at Maria, who had been silent since their retreat. Sadie went over to her. "How are you holding up?" she asked. Maria looked up, in tears. "If he hadn't had to rescue me," she began, but couldn't go on. "Hey, that demon was too strong for any of us. You know Matt better than anyone. You know he'd sacrifice himself for any of us a hundred times over." Maria nodded, wiping her tears. "And another thing," Sadie said, "Matt's not gone. If history has shown us anything, it's that that kid's one tough son of a," she was cut off by a familiar voice. "Son of what, Sadie?" Zhane asked as he entered the building. "Zhane!" they all exclaimed. He looked around. "So, this is what the Power Rangers do now? Hide in abandoned buildings?" "Zhane," said Tyler, "that demon was too strong. We've never faced anything like it." "There's something else you should know, Zhane," said Maria, stepping forward. "It's about Matt." "I saw," said Zhane. "And you have got to stop blaming yourself. You've grown close to him over the past few months, and I know he has very strong feelings for you, but I've known him for eighteen years. I raised him, and believe me when I tell you that every choice he makes, his heart is in it, and there's no changing his mind. Now, do you guys want to know the secret to beating Po-Kong or not?" They all perked up. "What secret?" asked Brandon. "This," Zhane said, pulling a drum out of his bag. The rangers leaned in as he explained.

"Where are all the humans?!" boomed Po-Kong. "That ranger tasted good. I want more!" "Be careful what you ask for," said Tyler, as he and the other rangers, fully morphed, appeared atop a nearby building. "Ah, so you have shown up for desert," she grinned at the rangers, salivating. As she reached for them, however, her stomach started rumbling. She frowned, grabbing her stomach. "ARGH! Indigestion! It burns!" "_Burns?_" wondered Tyler. "You guys don't think," he was cut off by Maria. "It's Matt! It's got to be!" Just then, Po-Kong let out an enormous burp, and sure enough, out flew Matt, fully morphed. He landed right next to the rangers. "So what'd I miss?" Maria ran up and hugged him. "We figured out a way to beat her," explained Brandon, motioning toward the drum that Sadie was holding. "Great," Matt said, calling on the Burning Blade and dragon Talisman, morphing into the Fireblast Battilizer. "I'll keep tubby over their busy while you guys work that magic." "How?" asked Tyler. "There's some functions of the Battilizer I figured out." He raised the Burning Blade and summoned a brand new megazord, this one completely red with a horned dragon-like head. Matt piloted it, inserting the sword into a slot, forming a sort of joystick. "Fireblast Megazord, online!" The megazord and Po-Kong went toe to toe, neither one giving way. "I'm going to crack that little toy open and slurp you out, and this time I'll keep you down," she boomed. "I don't think so," James's voice rang, as a new megazord, this one all white with a wolf-shaped head, joined the battle. The two megazords kept Po-Kong at bay. Meanwhile, the other rangers went to work. Sadie pounded the drum, while Maria and Brandon aimed some tubing at the giant. Tyler chanted an incantation. Suddenly, Po-Kong's portal opened up again. "I'm never going back!" she shrieked. "Let's end this, man," said Matt. "Right," agreed James. The two megazords lifted Po-Kong over their heads and tossed her through the portal. It closed up immediately after she went through. "No!" shouted Shendu. "Master, can't we just go back and open the portal again?" "You fool," said Scurgious. "Once the portal spell has been cast, the portal can never be opened again." The four demons disappeared.

The rangers all celebrated their victory at The Shack. Maria sat in Matt's lap. The two had been inseparable since they got back. "You know," Matt said, "I'm not going anywhere." She kissed him. "I thought I lost you," she said. He kissed her back. "Well, you should know better than that."


	18. Chapter 18

**Episode 18: Maria and the Toad**

Tyler and Tina walked back to Tina's room. "Thanks for walking me back," said Tina, kissing her boyfriend. "Not a problem," he said happily. "Aw, isn't that sweet?" sounded Shiva. "Shadow-kahn, eliminate the humans!" A troop of shadow-kahn ambushed the two of them. Tina, unaware of what exactly was going, shrieked. "Tyler, what's happening?!" "I don't know babe," he lied. "Go get help, I'll hold them off." Tina hesitated, but then ran for help. When she was out of sight, Tyler morphed. "Spirit evolution!" He fought off the shadow-kahn. Shortly after, the other five rangers arrived. "Ah, rangers," Shendu greeted them. "Just in time to welcome my brother, Xiao-Fung, back. "There's a portal here?" asked Brandon. "Not here," said Scurgious, "there." He pointed into Tina's room. "What?" exclaimed Tyler. Scurgious opened the portal with the Panku Box, and out came a pale-blue, toad-like demon, just slightly larger than the typical demons. "Ah, fresh air," said Xiao-Fung, "and speaking of air…" He took a deep breathe. When he released, he let out hurricane caliber winds. As the rangers tried not to be blown away, they grabbed onto nearby walls and doors for dear life. "Maria," said Matt, "this is all you! You've gotta neutralize his wind currents with yours!" Maria nodded, calling on her special weapon. "Tornado Fan!" She fired a stream of her own wind current at Xiao-Fung's and started to slow his current down. Suddenly, however, his current picked up strength, and Maria was blown out of the building. Xiao-Fung let up. "She didn't last long. Now, to finish you off. He started sucking air in, pulling things towards him. Matt escaped the current and looked out the window, seeing Maria on the ground, demorphed and unconscious. "Guys," he said, "I'll get Maria back to the Power Chamber. You guys get the students to safety." "Right," said Tyler. Matt leapt out the window after Maria. "James," Tyler said, "use your power of light to blind him. That should temporarily stun him." "Got it," said James, calling on his Lunar Staff. He lit up the room, blinding Xiao-Fung. "Let's go, get as many students as you can out of here!" The rangers retreated, getting students out of the building.

Back at the Power Chamber, Maria woke up in the medical room. Matt was sitting by her, morphed with his helmet off. "Rise and shine, beautiful," he said. "Matt, I'm so sorry," she said. "I let you all down." He kissed her forehead. "It wasn't fair of me to assume you could take Xiao-Fung on your own when my fire powers weren't enough against Shendu." She sat up. "But you beat him in the end, and I'm gonna beat Xiao-Fung." She got off the table and began to walk away. "You know you've got the five of us," Matt said. "You don't need to face him, alone." "It wasn't always six of us, though," she said, thinking back to when she first became a ranger…

It was Maria's senior year of high school, and she was walking home with Sadie. "No way, Maria, Brandon has a _huge_ crush on you. Don't tell me you haven't noticed." "You're crazy, he's like a goofy brother, not a boyfriend." Suddenly, a noise sounded form Sadie's pocket. She covered it up. "Hey, I gotta run. My house for homework, tonight?" Maria nodded and Sadie took off. As Maria got back to her house, she noticed a small, pink device of her doorstep. "Huh, that's a funny looking phone," she said. Then, she passed out. While she was out, she had a dream. A glowing, pink figure was standing in front of her. "W-Who are you?" Maria asked. Instead of responding, the figure motioned for her to follow it. When she did, it took her to a fight. Three Power Rangers-green, blue, and yellow-were fighting a monster with spikes protruding from its forearms. "The Power Rangers? What have they got to do with me?" As she spoke, the monster pinned the blue ranger to the ground, putting its spike to her neck. "Is this really happening?" Maria asked. "That monsters about to kill her, someone's gotta do something!" The figure waved its hand over the blue ranger's helmet, allowing Maria to see the face inside it. "Sadie!" she shrieked. Just then, she woke up. The device she found was still in her hand, and there was another device on her wrist. A voice came from it. _"Maria, my name is Maya. What you just saw is a very real battle that's going on right now. Your friends, Tyler, Brandon, and Sadie, are in trouble and need your help. You have been chosen by the Spirit of Wind to be the Pink Power Ranger. Do you accept?" _Maria thought for a moment, but decided if her friends were in danger than she had no choice but to accept. "I do," she said. She was then teleported to the battle in a pink streak of light. She saw the monster about to stab Sadie. "Hey ugly!" she shouted. Thorlak and the four rangers all looked at her. "Maria?" said Sadie. Maria held up her morpher, and was instantly transformed into the pink ranger. "Tornado Fan!" She used her special weapon to blow the demon right off of Sadie. She then ran over and helped her best friend up. "Maria!" exclaimed Brandon. "You're a ranger, too! That's great!" "We can celebrate later," said Tyler, "Thorlak's still standing." The four rangers prepared to finish the fight…

"…and that was the first time I became the pink ranger. I saved the day, back then." Matt understood. He knew what it was like to feel invincible after first becoming a ranger and wiping the floor with Thorlak. He put his hand on her shoulder. "You're a hero, Maria. That overgrown toad will never change that about you." "Matt! Maria!" Alpha ran into the room. "Xiao-Fung is attacking Capeside, again!" "Capeside must be where his palace was," said Matt, referring to when Shendu tried to destroy Hong Kong. As the other rangers prepared to teleport downtown, Matt stopped Maria. "Remember, you ARE a hero." She nodded, and they all teleported. When got there, Xiao-Fung was sucking in enough air to make himself grow to city-wrecking proportions. As the rangers called on their zords, Maya contacted them. _"Maria, your Tornado Fan is the key to sending Xiao-Fung back to the netherworld. Stay put while the others pilot the megazord. I'll guide you through the spell." _"Right," she said, calling on her weapon. The Spirit Force Megazord and the White Light Megazord charged the wind demon. He responded by blowing wind at them. The air current throw debris at them at high speeds, causing them overload trying to defend. Then, chanting an incantation, Maria aimed her Tornado Fan at Xiao-Fung, opening his portal. _"Now, Maria, pilot your zord and send him back!" _Maria got in the megazord with her friends. "But we're shorted out," said Brandon. "Not the wings," said Maria. They turned the megazord around and spun the wings like a propeller. It neutralized the wind current, then overpowered it, pushing the demon through his portal and shutting him away. The rangers cheered Maria on.

Maria was packing her things up, getting ready to leave her class at the Rec. Center, when Matt snuck up behind her, kissing her cheek. "Rumor has it you're looking for a date for Valentine's Day," he said, winking. She giggled. "Know anyone good?" she asked. "Nah, so you might as well just get dinner with me." She laughed. Then her expression changed to a serious one. "I never thanked you, by the way." Matt looked confused. "For what?" "Believing in me. Even when I gave up on myself, you never lost faith in me." "Of course. You're just as tough as any one of us, and once you realized that, the limit was the sky. You're one in a million, Maria. I…" He trailed off. Maria leaned in, wrapping her arms around him, and finished his sentence. "I love you." They kissed, passionately, then walked off.


	19. Chapter 19

**Episode 19: Hollywood Thunder**

Brandon sat on the couch in the suite, watching TV. It seemed all of his other suitemates had plans. Of course, he wasn't surprised. It was Valentine's Day. Tyler, dressed up, was on his way out with some flowers. "See ya later, man," he said, pounding fists with his roommate. Matt came out his room. "Big night planned?" asked Brandon. "Yeah, but Maria's still getting ready, so I'll probably be waiting here with you for at least another half hour," he said, smirking. "I heard that!" Maria shouted from her room. James came out. "Are they still getting ready?" he asked. Matt nodded, and James sunk to the couch next to his friends. A little while later, Maria and Sadie came out. Matt and James shot up, and the four of them left. Brandon sighed. "I suppose I should grab a bite to eat at the cafeteria, at least." He got up and headed to dinner. When he got there, he found the table where he and his friends usually sat and grabbed a slice of pizza. He was sitting there eating alone when another tray hit the table. "Mind if I sit here?" a female voice asked. Brandon looked up, and saw a cute, blond girl standing there. "Uh, yeah, I don't see why not," he said. "Thanks," she said, smiling. "I usually come to dinner with my roommate but she's off on her date for Valentine's Day." "Well, that makes two of us," he replied. "Except all five of my suitemates are out on dates." "Ouch," she said. "That's rough." "It's not all bad, I guess. At least now I know I'm not the only one." She laughed. "I'm Hannah," she said, extending her hand. "Brandon." He shook her hand. "Well, Brandon, I wish I could stay longer, but I gotta get to work! Bye!" "Bye," he said, watching her run off. As he left dinner, his communicator sounded. _"Brandon, Shendu and his demons are in Hollywood, no doubt trying to free Tchang-Zu, the thunder demon. The other rangers will definitely your help to beat him. Alpha's preparing to teleport you, now." _"Right," said Brandon, as he was teleported in a yellow streak to Hollywood. When he got there, he saw his friends, fully morphed, fighting off Flario and the shadow-kahn on the set of a movie, which had been abandoned once the demons started attacking. "I'm coming, guys! Spirit evolution!" When he finished morphing, Scurgious addressed him. "Good, you're here, yellow ranger. I've got a special surprise for you," he said as he opened the portal. Tchang-Zu, a blue reptilian-looking creature who was about as large as Shendu originally was, emerged. "Breathe the free air, again, brother," said Shendu. "You," Tchang-Zu said, pointing at Shendu, "shall call me master." Shendu scowled, and forced his correction. "Of course, master." Tchang-Zu's smug expression changed when his eyes fell on the rangers. "So you're the ones that sent my brother and sister back to the netherworld. You shall pay dearly." "Not if I can help it," said Brandon. "Brandon, wait," said Maria. "It's alright, Maria. You took on the wind demon, and the thunder demon's mine. Static Blaster!" He charged up his special weapon and fired it at the demon, hitting him directly. "Alright!" Brandon and the others cheered. When the smoke cleared, however, Tchang-Zu was unscathed. "What?" said Brandon. "But that was a direct hit. "Your thunder powers are insignificant compared to mine. Observe," he said, pointing a finger at Brandon and shooting a streak of blue lightning at him. The blast hit Brandon directly, knocking him out and demorphing him. "Cower, rangers. None of you is a match for me." He charged up for another attack. "Guys," said Tyler, "I've got an idea, but all it'll do is stall. Tremor Hammer!" He struck the ground with his hammer, raising a huge chunk of rock between them and Tchang-Zu. The monster's blast hit the rock and bounced off, fading away. The rangers retreated, grabbing Brandon.

The rangers gathered in a small condo, currently deserted. "Your sister's okay with us staying here, Maria?" asked Matt. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her," she replied. Brandon, who was laying on the couch, woke up. "What happened? Where am I?" he asked. "My sister's condo," said Maria. "The thunder demon knocked you out, cold." _"Rangers,"_ Maya said through their communicators, _"I've uncovered the spell for sending Tchang-Zu back. Listen closely." _As the others listened to their communicators, Brandon drifted off, thinking about when he first became a ranger…

Brandon and Tyler were playing basketball at the park, when Brandon noticed his good friend, Sadie, walking over with a cute, brunette girl. As he spaced out, Tyler dunked the ball over him, knocking him down in the process. "Come on, man, at least act like you can defend me," Tyler said, helping him up. "Who's that girl with Sadie?" he asked. "That's the new girl, Maria Ramirez. She just moved here. Sadie's showing her around. Ya know, if I didn't already have a date with that girl, Tina, tonight, I'd think about," "She's beautiful!" Brandon said, cutting Tyler off. The girls walked over laughing. "Hey guys, this is Maria. Maria, these are two of my best friends, Tyler and Brandon. Tyler's the one who just did that dunk and Brandon's the one who got knocked on his ass," Sadie said, smirking at Brandon. Tyler and Maria laughed as Brandon's cheeks turned red. "Nice to meet you guys," Maria said. Suddenly, a sound came from Tyler and Sadie's wrists. "Well, guys, Sadie and I have a project we gotta work on. You to stay and chat, a while," Tyler said, winking at his buddy. As the two of them ran off, Brandon and Maria walked through the park. "So how do you like it, here, Maria?" "Well," she said, "it's very different from New York City, but I'm definitely starting to feel at home." "That's good. Listen, I know you're new at school, and everything, so you probably haven't met a whole lot of guys who would ask you, yet, but the semi-formal's coming up, and I don't have a date yet, and…" Maria stopped him. "Look, you seem really nice, and everything, but I just moved here and I'm really just interested in making friends right now, is that okay?" Brandon was a little hurt, but he understood. "Of course it is, Maria, and you've just made three of the best friends you could possibly make," he said, referring to himself, Tyler, and Sadie. "Great," she said. "Well, I've gotta get home, or my big sister will start to worry. Bye," she said, waving as she ran off. Once he got home, himself, Brandon was dwelling on his embarrassment. First he got dunked on in front of the girls, then, Maria rejected him. Before he could think any further, however, a streak of yellow light teleported him from his room. It brought him to a strange place. "Brandon," a strange woman said to him. "You have been chosen by the Spirit of Thunder to be the yellow Power Ranger. You're friends, Tyler and Sadie, are in grave danger and need your help. Do you accept?" He was confused, but knew that if his best friends were in trouble, he had to help. He nodded, and was morphed into the yellow ranger…

_The thunder spirit probably made the wrong choice, that day,_ he thought. "Brandon," Tyler said, "are you coming?" The other rangers were already morphed, and Maria had a pair of her sister's bassinettes. "Spirit evolution!" he shouted, as he and the other rangers headed downtown.

Tchang-Zu, who had been stealing electrical power from the city, was growing in size. He was about the size of the spirit zords, now. "You guys handle the spell, I've got this," Brandon said, calling on the thunder zord. "But Brandon," Maria said, but Matt interrupted her. "You've got this," he said. Brandon nodded and piloted his zord. The thunder zord changed to warrior mode and charged Tchang-Zu. The monster fired lightning at the zord, but the zord absorbed the blast with its cannon, and redirected it back at him. This time, the strength of the hit was too much for Tchang-Zu, and he collapsed. As the thunder zord advanced, it was joined by the White Light Megazord. "Thought you could use some extra man power tossing him back," said James. "Right," said Brandon, as the two zords lifted the demon up. Just then, Maria opened the portal with her spell, and the megazords through Tchang-Zu back into the pit. "Three down, four to go!" said Brandon.

Back at campus, Tyler, Matt, Maria, and Brandon walked to dinner. Brandon suddenly noticed Hannah walking to dinner, as well. "Guys, that's her! That's the girl I had dinner with, yesterday. "She's cute, Brandon," said Maria. "Go ask her out, man!" said Tyler. Matt agreed, giving his friend a bit of a shove. He walked over to the cute blonde. "Hey," she said, noticing him. "Hey," he replied. "Um, I just wanted to see if maybe you'd wanna get dinner with me tonight." She smiled. "Finally," she said. I've been wanting you to ask me out since yesterday." She and Brandon walked to the Shack. "They grow up so fast, don't they?" said Tyler. Matt and Maria laughed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Episode 20: Super Mega Reinforcements, pt. 1**

Shendu, Scurgious, Flario, and Shiva gathered in an empty forest. "Just _what _are we going all the way out here?" asked Shiva. "Patience," said Scurgious. "Tso-Lan's portal is beyond our reach, according to the directions the Panku Box has lain out for us. We need someone who can take us to it," he explained, raising his staff. It created a green mist, and out of the ground, rose a metallic-looking alien. "Welcome back to the world of the living, Vrak." "Vrak?" asked Flario. "One of the aliens the Supermegaforce Rangers defeated last year? What good will he do?" "He is one hundred percent obedient to us, due to my spell," explained Scurgious. "And, he has something we need in order to reach the portal." "What?" Flario and Shiva asked simultaneously. "A spaceship," Shendu replied.

Troy, the red Megaforce ranger, was practicing his martial arts when his communicator went off. _"Troy," _said Tinsu, _"you and the other rangers are needed once more!" _"Really, Tinsu? It's been almost a year since we defeated the armada." _"This time, the threat is in Capeside." _"Capeside? That's pretty close. We're on it!"

Back at the rangers' suite, Matt and Maria were kissing very passionately on the couch, as they were alone. Without warning, however, Brandon walked in. "Whoa," he said. "Sorry," said Matt, coming up for air, "thought you're date was gonna be longer." "Speaking of which," said Maria, "how'd it go?" Brandon sat down across from them. "It was great," he said. "It was the best date I've ever been on." "That's great!" said Maria. "Way to go, man," said Matt. Just then, their communicator's sounded. _"Matt, Alpha has detected demon activity, just outside of town. He's going to teleport you three there now. The others will meet you there." _"Got it, Maya," he said, as he, Maria, and Brandon were teleported. When they got to the site, they were met by James, Tyler, and Sadie. "Do you suppose there's another portal, here?" asked Brandon. "No," said Matt. "This is too close to Xiao-Fung's portal. The spirits would've spread them out, more. Closer to each palace." "You couldn't be more correct, red ranger," said Shendu. "And I've found the perfect monster to get me to the next portal. You, however, will not be coming along for the ride. Vrak, destroy them!" A metallic alien leapt out at them, attacking them. "Is that thing a demon?" asked Brandon. "I don't think so," said Tyler. "We destroyed all the demons in Scurgious's garrison, and they haven't opened another portal, yet." Vrak and the shadow-kahn attacked mercilessly. Then, suddenly, a voice cried out, "Dragon Sword!" The red Megaforce ranger leapt out and struck Vrak. He was then joined by the other Megaforce rangers. "You guys need some help?" asked Troy. "I don't believe it," said Matt. "It's the Megaforce rangers," said Sadie. "That's right," said Jake. "In the flesh." "Please," said Gia, "they're rangers, too, remember? They can't be that impressed to see _you._" "Eleven ranger?" Flario exclaimed. "That's right," said Emma. "Eleven of us." The eleven rangers outmatched Vrak. "It matters not," said Scurgious, "I have located the vessel." "Excellent," said Shendu. "Let's take our leave." The four demons and Vrak disappeared. "Damn!" said Matt. "We had them on the ropes." "We should get back to the Power Chamber," Maria pointed out. "_All _of us."

Back at the Power Chamber, the two teams of rangers were getting to know each other. "Wow," said Jake. "This is nothing like when we were rangers." "Are you complaining?" asked Noah. The others laughed. "I've got it," said Maya. "Now it makes sense why Scurgious brought Vrak back to life." "Care to fill us in?" asked Brandon. "Well, it turns out one of the demon emperors was sealed away outside of the earth's atmosphere, halfway to the moon." "So that's where his portal would be? Halfway to the moon?" asked Matt. "Exactly," said Maya. "That does make sense," said Troy. "Vrak has a spaceship." "Yeah," said Maria, "I remember, now. Scurgious said something about a vessel before they ran off." "Then we need to stop that ship from taking off," said Matt. "Right," they all agreed. "Rangers," said Alpha, "I have located Vrak's ship. It is on a beach in a remote part outside the city." "Let's move," said Matt, as Alpha teleported all eleven of them.

"How soon will we be ready to take off?" asked Shendu. "The ship needs a little while to fire up, then we will leave the rangers in our dust," said Vrak. "That ship's not going anywhere!" said Troy, as he and the other rangers appeared on the beach. "Shadow-kahn," said Shendu, "destroy them." The rangers fought the shadow-kahn. The eleven of them teamed up: Maria and Emma, Jake and Tyler, Noah and Sadie, Brandon and Gia, Matt and Troy, and James. When they had defeated the shadow-kahn, they went aboard the ship to try to stop Vrak. "Flario," said Shendu, "you and your troop make yourselves useful and stop them." Flario, Scurgious, and Shiva drew their weapons and met the rangers on the ship's main bridge. Jake, Gia, Sadie, Brandon and James took on Shiva. Noah, Emma, Troy, Tyler, and Maria took Scurgious, and Matt called on his Burning Blade and went one-on-one with Flario. "Power of the ox!" shouted Matt, placing the ox Talisman in the Burning Blade. An ox-shaped helmet formed around his ranger helmet. He and Flario clashed swords. He knocked Flario's sword away, lifted him up with one, hand, and tossed him off the bridge. Meanwhile, Shiva was holding her own against her five opponents. "Lunar Staff!" James knocked her sword away and tripped her. "Snake Ax!" Jake swung at Shiva for the kill, but she disappeared before he could finish her off. The eleven rangers then surrounded Scurgious. As they all drew their weapons, the ship started to move. "What the hell is that?" asked Tyler. "We've done it," said Scurgious. "Vrak has started the ship. It won't be long now before the mighty Tso-Lan returns. Hahahaha!" "Maybe," said Matt, "but you won't be around to see." "I wouldn't be so sure about that." Scurgious raised his staff, causing a green mist to appear. The mist clouded everyone's vision, and when it cleared, he was gone. "Shit!" said Matt. Then, the ship's engine roared, and it took off.

_To be continued…_


	21. Chapter 21

**Episode 21: Super Mega Reinforcements, pt. 2**

As the ship started to take off, the rangers each grabbed onto something. "Great," said Gia. "If we don't stop them from raising that demon, we're all gonna be trapped on this ship with it." "She makes a good point," said James, looking at Matt. Matt nodded. "We gotta get to the cockpit and take control. Maybe we can turn this thing around before they get us to the portal." The rangers rushed to the cockpit, but were stopped in a corridor by some shadow-kahn. Matt, Troy, and James were only ones that got through the blockade. The others were stuck fighting them off. Then, a green blast hit the three of them, stunning them. "Welcome, rangers," said Scurgious. "You're just in time for the return of Tso-Lan, the moon demon!" He released the Panku Box, which opened the moon demon's portal. From it, emerged a tall, ghoulish figure, with four arms, long hair, and a black cloak. "Welcome back, lord Tso-Lan," said Scurgious. "I remember you," the moon demon said in a cold, menacing voice. "You're Shendu's sorcerer. Where is my brother?" "He is helping pilot the ship." "Pathetic. My own brother has been limited to such human levels." He turned to face the rangers as the others caught up with Matt, James, and Troy. "And it is all because of YOU," he said, pointing at Matt. "I assure you, you will not defeat me in the same manner." "Says you!" said Brandon. "Behold, my mastery of gravity," said Tso-Lan, holding his hand out at Brandon. Brandon immediately dropped to the floor. "Brandon," said Sadie, "get up!" "I can't! I'm too heavy!" Tso-Lan raised another hand, Sadie dropped just as easily. At that, Jake and Emma charged the demon, who raised two hands at them, causing them to float away. "Hahaha! As long as I control gravity, you rangers will never be able to touch me." He raised all four of his hands, and Gia, Noah, James, and Maria all got pinned to the wall. "Magma Sword!" "Tremor Hammer!" "Dragon Sword!" Matt, Tyler, and Troy called on their special weapons. Tso-Lan raised three of his hands, and all three weapons shot up to the ceiling. "Now, I shall move the moon out of its orbit. Only then will the earth's terrain be to my liking." At that, Tso-Lan and Scurgious left the corridor. After a short while, the gravity effects wore off of the rangers. "We've gotta stop him!" said Sadie. "Yeah," agreed Noah, "if he move the moon out of its orbit, the earth will be turned into a complete wasteland." "It's time to pull out the big guns," said Troy, as he and the other Megaforce rangers pulled out their Super Megaforce keys. "Super Mega mode!" They morphed into the Super Megaforce rangers. "Wow," said Brandon. "Wish we could do that." The eleven rangers raced down corridor after corridor, but could not find Tso-Lan. "There!" said Maria, pointing out a window. "He's heading for the moon!" "Time to go legendary!" said Troy. "Power Rangers in Space! Let's Rocket!" The Super Megaforce rangers morphed into the space rangers. "Galaxy Gliders, hang ten!" The five legendary/space rangers took off after the moon demon. Just then, the spirit rangers' communicators sounded. _"Rangers," _said Maya, _"I've found the spell to send Tso-Lan back to the netherworld. The key is a lotus pod. Alpha is sending you one now." _The lotus pod appeared in front of the rangers, and as Maya instructed them, they set up the spell.

The legendary/space rangers met Tso-Lan on the moon. "So," he said, "you just don't know when to quit, do you?" Troy charged up his special weapon. "Spiral Saber, power up!" The other four rangers combined their weapons. "Quadro Blaster, online!" They fired simultaneously, which seemed to stun Tso-Lan. The rangers pulled their Astro blasters, but they were ripped from their hands. "So you like to play, do you? Very well, then. Let's play!" Tso-Lan grew ten times larger. "Great," said Jake, "we could barely handle him before." "Plus we don't have the zords anymore," said Gia. As Tso-Lan prepared to finish them off, a blast struck him. The rangers looked to see wear it had come from. They saw the Mega Winger heading straight for the moon, accompanied by the Astro Megaship. "It's Zhane!" said Noah. "And he brought two megazords," said Troy. The Mega Winger transformed into its megazord mode, the rangers boarded the Astro Megaship, activating its megazord mode. "Thanks Zhane!" said Emma. "It looked like you guys could use some help," he replied. "You can say that again," said Jake.

As the spirit rangers finished preparing the spell, James spoke to Matt. "Ya know, even if we get that demon into the portal, we're still gonna need to land this thing back on the earth." "You're right." The two of them ran off to the cockpit. "Ah, rangers," said Shendu. "Have you come to get front row seats?" "Not exactly," said James, drawing his Lunar Staff and clashing with Scurgious. Matt drew his blaster and fired it at Shendu, who dove out of the way, leaving the controls open. "Done and done," said Matt.

The Mega Winger and Astro Megazord went toe-to-toe with Tso-Lan. "Activate laser whip!" Before the rangers could deal their final blow, however, Tso-Lan altered gravity, causing the whip to drop to the moon's surface. Then, a beam fired from the ship, causing Tso-Lan's portal to reopen. "What? Impossible!" screamed the demon. The Mega Winger's wings detached and the Astro Megazord armed itself with them, firing their cannons at Tso-Lan, knocking him into the portal. "Yes!" said Zhane. "Super Mega rangers," said Troy, "that's a super mega win."

Once they were all back on earth, the eleven rangers celebrated their victory at The Shack. "Really guys, we can't thank you enough for all your help," said Matt. "It was the least we could do," said Emma. "It's great to know that even with our jobs as rangers finished, the world is still in great hands." "Hey!" said Maria. "I've got an idea! Let's all go to the beach!"

At the beach, Maya looked on with pride at her rangers and the team that came before them. "Did you ever think we'd be _here?_" asked Karone, appearing beside her. Zhane's arm appeared around his wife. "Well, I certainly didn't." "What do you mean by that?" Maya and Karone simultaneously asked. "See that?" he said, pointing at his son, who was rubbing sun tan lotion on Maria's back. "There's your red ranger, who, because of a certain villainess who blew me off on our first date, almost didn't even exist." Karone just stuck her tongue out at him. "_You_ were late, remember?" He looked at Maya. "It's always my fault," he said, winking. The girls both just laughed. "Still," said Maya, "the two of you ended up together, and now your son is the leader of a pretty great team." "And just think how many more great rangers there might be in the future," said Karone. The other two nodded, looking on at Matt and Maria, who were now fighting each other with the lotion bottle, Jake and Gia, walking along the shore holding hands, and Sadie and James, who were kissing in the water. Just then, Tyler and Brandon met Tina and Hannah. "Yeah," said Zhane, "maybe our grandson will be a silver ranger. "Ha!" said Maya. "Looking a little far ahead, aren't we?" "Maybe," said Karone, resting her head on Zhane's shoulder and her hand on Maya's, "but it's still nice to think about."


	22. Chapter 22

**Episode 22: Pin the Tail on the Demon**

The rangers had just gotten to Boston and were on their way into Fenway Park. "Alright, go Sox!" said Brandon. "Remember," said Sadie, "we're here on business, not to watch baseball." Brandon pouted. Just then, there was an explosion over by the concession stand, and people started screaming and running away. "That's right, humans," said Shendu. "Run away, for soon you will know the true meaning of fear. Once my brother, Shi-Wu, returns, there will be nowhere to hide." Matt nodded at the others, who nodded back. Then, he, Tyler, Brandon, and James ran to the men's bathroom, while Maria and Sadie ran to the women's bathroom. The guys ran out, fully morphed. But before the girls ran out, Scurgious attached the Panku Box to the bathroom door. The portal opened up, and out came the sky demon. "Freedom!" he screeched. Matt and the others engaged him in combat, but his power of flight proved to give him an advantage. He struck each ranger one at a time, flying away each time before they could strike back. As he turned around to finish them off, however, Sadie and Maria came out of the bathroom, and Sadie drew her Hydro Ax. She swung it just as Shi-Wu flew by, chopping his tail clean off. "Arrrrggghhhh!" Shi-Wu writhed. He flew off quickly, and Shendu and the other demons disappeared.

The rangers regrouped in an old church by the harbor. "Well," said Brandon, "at least we lopped off a piece of it," he said, holding Shi-Wu's tail. "What do you mean, 'we'?" Sadie asked. "_I _saved your asses, back there." "You're right," said Matt, "we owe you one, Sadie. But right now, we've got to worry about tracking down the rest of him." Just then, James came out from behind a corner. "Guys, I just spoke to Maya. She gave me a spell we can use on the tail to send Shi-Wu back to the netherworld. But we have to make sure we attach it back before we complete the final part of the spell." The other rangers listened to James as he explained the spell to them.

The rangers, fully morphed, rode through the city, searching for Shi-Wu. Suddenly, they heard a screech from above. "You've got something that belongs to me, rangers!" cried Shi-Wu, dive-bombing the rangers. They dove off their cycles, avoiding the demon's air strike. "You want your tail so badly?" asked Tyler. "You've got it!" Maria opened the bag containing the tail, which was glowing. "What have you done to my tail?!" screeched Shi-Wu. "We made a few modifications," said Matt. "I'm sure you'll love them." Maria activated the propellers on her cycle began to chase the demon in the air. The other rangers were ambushed by shadow-kahn. "This where we finish things, red ranger!" said Flario, knocking Matt off his bike. As Maria chased Shi-Wu into the distance, and the other rangers continued fighting the shadow-kahn, Matt and Flario were left to battle on the pier. Matt drew his Burning Blade. "Dragon power!" he shouted, as the Battilizer armor appeared around him, completed with the dragon helmet. He and Flario clashed swords, but Flario was able to withstand the fire power of the dragon Talisman. "Ox power!" Matt said switching the ox Talisman in and being fitted with the ox helmet. Instantly his sword strokes became ten times stronger, and he knocked Flario's sword into the water. "Wait, please," pleaded Flario, but Matt showed no mercy. He switched back the dragon Talisman and his sword changed to blaster mode. "Dragon blast!" A fiery blast engulfed Flario, and when the smoke cleared, there was nothing but debris. "And that takes care of that," said Matt.

In the sky, Maria gained on Shi-Wu. "Spirit blaster, fire!" She hit him directly in his back, causing him to fall to the ground. As he tried to fly away, he floated into the air, motionless. "What? How can this be?" he shrieked. Matt stepped out from behind a building in his Battilizer gear, wearing the rooster helmet and aiming the Burning Blaster's beam at the sky demon. "You're not going anywhere," he said. The other rangers joined him as Maria landed beside them. "Alright, Maria," said James, "time to attach the tail." "Right," she said. She released the tail and it reattached itself to the demon. "The flute, Brandon," said Sadie. Brandon had been given a flute to complete the spell. He played a tune on it and it reopened the portal, sending Shi-Wu back to the netherworld. "Great job, guys," said Matt. "You too, man," said Tyler. "Thanks to you, we don't have to deal with Flario anymore." Just then, Scurgious appeared atop a building and aimed his staff at Flario's debris, causing him to reappear fifty times larger. "You spoke too soon, buddy," said Brandon. The rangers called on their spirit zords, and the Spirit Force Megazord was assembled, joined by the White Light Megazord. "You can't get rid of me that easily, rangers," roared Flario as he charged the megazords. They both stepped aside, allowing the demon to run passed them. As he turned around, the Dragonfire Megazord appeared and combined with the White Light Megazord. "White Fire Megazord, full power!" Matt and James shouted. The new megazord lifted its white and red saber and dealt the final blow to Flario, causing him to fall to the ground and explode on impact. "You will be avenged, brother," said Scurgious before disappearing.

The rangers got back to the Power Chamber. "How was the game, rangers?" asked Alpha. "We didn't even get to see the first inning," said Brandon, scowling. "More importantly," interjected Maya, "Shi-Wu was stopped before he could do any real damage." "And," added Maria, "Flario's gone for good," she said, kissing Matt on the cheek. "That's right," said Maya, "and, there are only two demon portals left for Shendu and Scurgious to open. After you stop them, the demon threat should be completely over." The rangers all rejoiced, then left to celebrate their victory.


End file.
